A Thousand Flowers
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Mari kita buat kesepakatan. Akan kuberikan seribu bunga untukmu. Satu jenis kembang dalam satu hari. Jika di hari keseribu aku berhasil mengumpulkannya, berjanjilah kau akan menikah denganku./Warning Inside/One Shot
**A THOUSAND FLOWERS
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mari kita buat kesepakatan. Akan kuberikan seribu bunga untukmu. Satu jenis kembang dalam satu hari. Jika di hari keseribu aku berhasil mengumpulkannya, berjanjilah kau akan menikah denganku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengharap keuntungan apapun.

 **Warning :**

Very long one shot fic (23k+ words), AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), etc...

Karena fic ini sangat panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan, harap bacanya pelan-pelan saja, santai, siapkan kopi (biar gak ngantuk), ambil bantal, atur posisi, dan putar lagu mellow (buat bantu nambah-nambahin feel-nya.). Kalau capek, lambaikan tangan ke CCTV.

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibirnya tersungging tipis ketika embusan angin petang menyapu lembut kulit wajahnya yang keriput. Ia terkekeh, seperti sedang terkenang akan sesuatu. Perlahan ia meraih segelas jus tomat dari atas meja bundar di sampingnya, menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. Entah berapa kali sudah dalam hidupnya ia melewati putaran roda musim ini. Semuanya bergulir begitu cepat, tergesa bak kilat yang menyambar. Bahkan detik demi detik pun tak pernah lagi dihitungnya. Toh, ia tak peduli. Yang dikehendakinya hanyalah menjalani sisa hidup sebaik mungkin. Tanpa perlawanan, penuh kepasrahan, membantu orang-orang, cukup itu. Paling tidak cuma itulah yang sedikit mampu menjadikannya merasa berarti dan bahagia. Meski sangat jelas, tak akan mampu menandingi kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan beberapa puluh tahun silam. Iris jelaganya kemudian menatap syahdu ke arah pohon sakura yang bersemi. Sesekali kelopak merah muda itu tertiup angin, bergerak halus, lalu melayang indah ke udara. Sambil tersenyum, dihirupnya aroma itu dalam-dalam, mengisi seluruh rongga tubuhnya dengan sekeping nostalgia yang menenangkan.

"Sasuke- _jiisan_?"

Tanpa berbalik pun ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dari balik pundak. Sara, sang pemilik suara telah berdiri di ambang pintu, memakai pakaian bermotif sama dengan yang ia kenakan sekarang, dilapisi sweater berwarna biru muda, sendal berkepala beruang, dan tak pernah ketinggalan, topi kupluk rajutan berwarna putih yang selalu gadis itu pakai kemana-mana.

"Boleh aku bergabung, _Ojii-san_?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Kemarilah." Ditepuknya kursi kosong di sebelahnya, mempersilakan tamu ciliknya untuk duduk bersama, menikmati senja di pertengahan musim semi. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis ini. Setiap hari, sekitar pukul setengah empat sore, Sara akan mengunjunginya dan mengajaknya berbincang. Mereka akan mengobrol di teras samping kamar inapnya sembari menatap taman bunga yang sedang mekar. Gadis itu sangat senang bercerita. Kadang ia akan berceloteh mengenai acara televisi yang baru saja ia tonton, kadang tentang suster galak yang ia temui di ruang terapi, tak jarang pula ia membawakan sebuah musik sederhana yang ia mainkan dari pianika mininya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak keberatan menjadi pendengar setianya.

"Mau minum jus?" tawarnya.

Sara menggeleng, lantas mengangkat termos kecil bergambar kartun yang talinya ia sampirkan ke pundak. "Aku membawa minumanku sendiri." Ia memamerkan cengirannya yang lebar. "Kata Mama, aku tak boleh merepotkan _Ojii-san_."

"Kau tak pernah merepotkanku, Nak." Dielusnya punggung gadis itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Sara menghela napas, melepas topi rajutannya, kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang botak. "Baik, _Ojii-san_." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Oh, ya. Jadwal kemoterapi untukku dimajukan besok pagi. Mungkin aku tak bisa kemari sore harinya." Manik hitamnya berkedip. "Kalau begini terus, rambutku tak akan tumbuh lagi. Aku akan jadi seperti Biksu Tong." Mulutnya maju ke depan, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau ikut tergelak dengan tingkahnya yang lucu. Ia sungguh mengagumi gadis mungil ini. Diumurnya yang terbilang sangat muda, Sara harus berjuang melawan kanker darah stadium lanjut yang menggerogoti tubuh ringkihnya. Tapi walau harus menjalani berbagai pengobatan medis, ia tak pernah sekalipun kehilangan binar ceria di wajahnya yang polos.

Kecuali hari ini.

Entah mengapa, meski senyumnya tetap terulas manis, Sasuke masih bisa menangkap setitik getir yang terpancar dari sorot matanya yang sayu saat memandang hamparan bunga di ujung sana.

"Ada apa?"

Sara menengok ke arah Sasuke sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai ia menyahut lirih. "Kira-kira sampai berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan, _Ojii-san_?" Ia tersenyum, sedih.

Sasuke tertegun, tiba-tiba merasakan sesak yang sama dalam hatinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu lagi terlontar ke telinganya. Lugas ia berkata. "Kenapa bicara seperti itu, Sara? Kau pasti akan segera sembuh."

Termos kuning cerah di pangkuannya digenggam erat-erat. "Tadi malam, aku memergoki Mama menangis saat menjagaku. Pasti Mama menangis karena aku sakit." Sara menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar. "Padahal aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka bebas bermain sedangkan aku harus dirawat di sini."

"Sara _…._ " Sasuke berucap lembut. "Tuhan menurunkan milyaran tetes air dari langit dan setelah hujan itu reda, Ia meninggalkan pelangi. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Gadis kecil itu mengerjap penasaran, menggeleng.

Sudut bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah lengkungan. "Karena Tuhan ingin menunjukkan bahwa di balik setiap cobaan yang terjadi, tersimpan sesuatu yang berharga dan tak ternilai. Hal indah akan terjadi pada kita yang selalu bersyukur dan bersabar hingga akhir, meski banyak rintangan yang menghalangi." Ia menunduk, memungut kelopak kembang Sakura yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya. "Dulu... aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang." Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan sinar kerinduan yang mendalam dari sepasang obsidiannya. "Dia adalah perempuan hebat yang tak pernah gentar menghadapi kesulitan dalam hidupnya. Kau tertarik mendengar kisahnya?"

Dan bersamaan dengan kepala Sara yang mengangguk, ia pun kembali memandangi bunga merah muda di telapak tangannya sambil menerawang jauh... jauh ke belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tak pernah mengingat waktu. Yang kuingat adalah kenangan saat bersamamu._

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura, seorang remaja aktif dan ceria, teman sekelas Sasuke ketika SMA. Sesuai namanya, dirinya bagai sebuah entitas dari perwujudan musim semi yang hidup dan nyata. Surai panjang merah jambu yang terpadu serasi bersama sepasang kristal hijau di bola matanya yang cemerlang, membuat Sasuke mengibaratkan gadis itu seperti pohon sakura yang mekar di awal bulan. Sakura tak pernah bertingkah sombong sekalipun berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Semua orang mengenal Haruno Sakura, si gadis baik hati, gemar berpartisipasi dalam acara amal, sering mengharumkan nama sekolah dalam berbagai perlombaan, selalu tertawa dalam setiap kesempatan, suka membantu siapapun yang membutuhkan, dan Sasuke sangat senang memerhatikannya diam-diam.

Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan itu melekat akrab, namun satu yang pasti. Setiap pagi, pemuda Uchiha itu akan selalu datang lebih dulu dari siapapun, duduk manis sambil menatap ke luar jendela, menyambut dan memandangi kemunculan Haruno Sakura di sekolah. Lalu ia akan tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda. Sebatas itu _…._

Sasuke sadar, mereka berbeda. Tak seperti Sakura yang hidupnya diberi banyak kemudahan, dirinya adalah siswa biasa saja, pemalu, cenderung dingin, dan berasal dari keluarga sederhana yang tinggal di kawasan jelata. Begitulah para tetangganya menamai lingkungan mereka sendiri. Setiap hari, ia menempuh perjalanan ke sekolah dengan mengendarai sepeda pemberian mendiang ayahnya yang meninggal akibat penyakit radang paru-paru yang ia derita sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Beruntung, Sasuke masih memiliki otak yang gemilang, serta wajah yang kata sebagian besar orang, lumayan tampan dan rupawan. Tapi itu tak membuatnya berani melangkah lebih dekat pada Sang Bunga. Baginya, mengagumi dari kejauhan sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Dan seperti biasa, pada jam istirahat, Sakura akan membagi-bagikan kue dan permen miliknya untuk teman-teman sekelas. Seluruhnya, termasuk Sasuke. Sakura tak pernah melupakan dirinya walau jarang bertegur sapa. Gadis itu akan selalu singgah di bangkunya, menyunggingkan senyum sumringah, menyodorkan sebungkus kue cokelat kenari ke atas meja, dan pergi setelah berkata, ' _mudah-mudahan kau suka_ ' kepadanya. Sasuke berniat membalas senyumannya tapi tak bisa. Bibirnya selalu kaku dan pada akhirnya ia cuma bisa tertunduk seraya mengangguk menerima. Sasuke tak pernah menyukai makanan manis dalam bentuk apa saja, kecuali pemberian Sakura. Rasanya memang sedikit aneh dan manisnya luar biasa, tapi ia tetap melahapnya sampai habis tak bersisa.

Manik kelamnya lantas menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah bercengkrama dengan para sahabat-sahabat yang setia melingkari dan mengerumuninya seperti lebah pekerja, sementara dia adalah ratunya. Sesekali ia berbicara, namun lebih sering mendengarkan. Ia sangat senang jika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbincang. Sakura akan menyimaknya baik-baik dengan penuh perhatian. Tak heran jika ia disukai oleh banyak orang. Sorot matanya indah dan meneduhkan. Bak permata, selalu bisa menarik dan memikat melalui sejuta pesonanya yang benderang.

Apa ada lagi sosok yang tak memiliki kekurangan seperti dia?

Tak ada.

Bagi Sasuke, turunan Hawa yang memiliki segala kesempurnaan itu hanyalah Sakura.

Haruno Sakura adalah malaikat tanpa cela. Semua orang pasti akan setuju dengannya. Tetapi harusnya ia tahu, gadis itu tetaplah manusia biasa. Dan tak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang seluruh hidupnya diciptakan sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku bahagia jika kau tak sempurna. Karena hanya di sisi itulah, aku bisa melengkapimu._

 **.**

 **.**

Semua berawal dari kecelakaan yang dialami Naruto. Naas bagi pemuda pirang itu. Saat akan menyeberang jalan, ia tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh pengendara motor tak bertanggung jawab tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Sasuke ingat betul, betapa kelimpungannya ia untuk mencari donor darah bagi sahabat karibnya. Hampir semua keluarga Uzumaki menetap di luar negeri dan tak ada lagi teman maupun kerabat yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Bank darah tak menyediakan suplai yang sama dengan golongan darah yang dimiliki Naruto, sementara pemuda itu harus dioperasi sesegera mungkin.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan gusar sambil tertunduk lemas di sebuah bangku panjang ditemani beberapa teman sekelas yang turut mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Ia berusaha memutar otak. Kemana lagi harus mencari? Naruto memiliki tipe darah yang cukup langka dan satu-satunya murid yang ia tahu mempunyai darah serupa hanyalah satu orang. Dan ia sedang tak ada di sini.

"Ano... kudengar ada teman kita yang kecelakaan. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Lesatan suara lembut itu seketika menghadirkan secercah harapan yang Sasuke telah nanti-nanti sejak tadi. Ia menoleh cepat, mendapati Haruno Sakura sudah berdiri dengan wajahnya yang cemas.

"Ah, Saki! Syukurlah! Kau tiba tepat waktu." Ino berseru lega. "Golongan darahmu sama seperti Naruto, kan? Tolong donorkan padanya."

Raut kesiap terpampang jelas di wajah Sakura. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap. "Donor? A-aku?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tolonglah. Dia harus segera ditangani." Giliran Sasuke yang meminta. Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin ia akan segara membisu jika bertatap muka langsung dengan gadis ini.

"Apa tak ada pendonor lagi?" Ujung jaketnya diremas kuat. "Seberapa parah kondisinya? Kalian sudah mengeceknya di tempat lain?"

"Kosong. Kami sudah mencari. Cuma kau yang bisa menolong."

Sakura meringis, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Sasuke. "Ta-tapi aku _…._ " Ia menggigit bibir. "Kurasa aku tak bisa."

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti. Bingung mengamati tingkah Sakura yang terlihat bersikeras menolak menyumbangkan darahnya untuk kawan sendiri. Bukankah ia selalu berada di garis terdepan jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan? Kenapa sekarang sikap yang ia tunjukkan malah berbanding terbalik dengan itu semua? Sasuke semakin gamang. Ia maju selangkah. Iris onyxnya menyorot tajam. "Naruto hampir mati di dalam sana dan kau tak mau membantunya?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan yang menyusup di celah-celah dadanya.

Sakura tergagu, menggeleng lemah. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa _…._ " sahutnya pelan, nyaris tercekat seperti hendak menahan tangis.

"Haruno- _san…._ "

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa!" Nada bicaranya meninggi tanpa sadar. Ia terkejut sendiri mendengar suaranya yang kasar. Ditatapnya Sasuke beserta teman-teman lain yang kini balik memandangnya dengan kening berkerut heran. Ia berdeham sejenak, memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Maaf. Aku benar-benar takut jarum suntik. Tolong mengerti." Emeraldnya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan mencarikan donor untuk Naruto. Pasti kudapatkan. Tunggu aku," ucapnya lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke hendak menyusul tetapi terhenti karena diinterupsi oleh kemunculan seorang dokter dari dalam ruangan _emergency_ tempat Naruto dirawat. Sekali lagi, ia berpaling ke arah Sakura yang semakin jauh, agak terusik mendengar jawabannya. Sampai sosoknya menghilang dan kemudian kembali dengan membawa seorang pendonor pun, kata-katanya terus terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Ada yang berbeda dari cara gadis itu menanggapi, dari ekspresinya, dari intonasi bicaranya. Sangat jelas, ada sesuatu yang sedang Sakura sembunyikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kau ibarat dua sisi mata uang yang berbeda._

 _Di satu bagian, kau adalah embusan angin yang selalu ada dan menyapa. Namun di sudut lain, kau bagai pusaran lubang hitam yang jauh tak terjamah._

 _Aku... terombang-ambing di dalamnya. Terjebak dan tak kuasa lagi untuk pergi dari jeratan anomalimu yang indah._

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tertegun ketika tak sengaja memergoki gadis _pink_ itu mengintip dari balik jendela kaca yang tertempel di pintu kamar perawatan Naruto. Ia membuka pintu dan Sakura yang tak kalah kagetnya, langsung membungkuk meminta maaf, lalu menyerahkan sebuah parsel buah kepadanya. Alis Sasuke bertaut.

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja sekalian?"

Sakura tersenyum canggung, terlihat rikuh bak pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Sasuke tak paham mengapa ia harus bersikap seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu buru-buru mengangkat wajah. Kedua zamrudnya kian berkilat tertimpa kilauan cahaya lampu dari lorong rumah sakit. "Bukannya tak mau menjenguk, tapi kondisinya pasti sedang lemah. Daya tahan tubuhnya rentan dan aku tak ingin _…._ " Suaranya tenggelam akibat tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya.

Ia tertawa hambar, semakin kikuk. "Bicara apa aku ini. Maaf." Diselipkan rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga. "Sampaikan saja salamku pada Naru—"

"Teme?"

Suara Naruto terdengar lirih dari dalam ruangan. Sasuke menoleh sebentar, kemudian beralih ke Sakura lagi.

"Aku harus masuk. Dia pasti membutuhkan sesuatu," ucapnya ragu. "Jadi kau mau di sini atau _…._ "

Bibir Sakura tersungging tipis. "Aku pulang. Sampaikan salamku padanya." Ia mundur pelan-pelan, namun sebelum tubuhnya sempat berpaling, ia kembali menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terpaku di depan ruangan. "Soal kemarin, aku minta maaf." Air mukanya mendadak redup. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud jahat menolak menyumbangkan darah. Aku punya alasan. Jangan marah padaku."

"Tak ada yang marah padamu." Sorot mata Sasuke melembut. Rasa kakunya terhadap gadis ini perlahan luntur sedikit demi sedikit. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu mencarikan pendonor."

Sakura tertawa pelan, memandangi Sasuke secara intens dengan cengirannya yang gembira. "Kau tak segalak yang aku kira." Ia mengikik melihat wajah pemuda itu berubah aneh. "Jaga kesehatanmu, Uchiha- _san_. Aku pergi," pamitnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

Dan bersamaan dengan jarak yang terbentang semakin lebar, pandangan Sasuke tetap mengiringi figur Sakura hingga lenyap di balik kerumunan pembesuk di ujung koridor. Tak menyadari, senyum cerah yang terpatri di wajah gadis itu telah luruh berganti sendu tepat di saat ia berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku harus menatap punggungmu yang semakin jauh. Itu membuatku ingin memeluk dan menahan langkahmu._

 **.**

 **.**

"Mudah-mudahan kau suka."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dan berkedip takjub begitu melihat senyum Sakura menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia melirik bungkusan cokelat yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Haruno—"

"Sakura." Gadis itu lekas menyebutkan nama. "Panggil aku Sakura." Disodorkan tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke. "Dua tahun kita selalu sekelas, tak pernah berkenalan secara resmi."

Sasuke sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan tersebut. "Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa panggil aku—"

"Sasuke- _kun._ Boleh kupanggil begitu?" Lagi-lagi Sakura menyela. Ia menunggu dengan wajah serius. Sampai kepala Sasuke mengangguk barulah ia tergelak renyah. Mau tak mau pemuda itu pun turut tersenyum, walau tipis dan nyaris tak terlihat.

"Matamu tajam tapi senyummu lucu. Kau mau berteman denganku?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat dan sedetik kemudian tertawa kecil akibat mendengar pernyataan konyol yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Ia mengangguk sekali lagi, meraih dan membuka pembungkus cokelat pemberian Sakura, lantas melahapnya dalam satu gigitan. "Karena ini enak, aku mau jadi temanmu."

Sakura menyeringai lebar kemudian pergi setelah beberapa sahabat perempuannya menyerukan namanya dari luar kelas. Sasuke kembali membisu, menyantap cokelatnya dalam lengang. Memutar ulang kejadian barusan dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam lempengan memorinya sebagai kenangan. Kenangan yang berkesan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa membalas senyuman Sakura. Hatinya menghangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku selalu mengingatnya._

 _Salah satu momen berhargaku. Menggenggam tanganmu._

 **.**

 **.**

Festival seni tahunan dilaksanakan hari ini. Para orang tua dan wali murid ikut menghadiri. Sasuke datang bersama ibunya, Shikamaru bersama ayahnya, Sai bersama pamannya, Ino bersama ayahnya, Hinata bersama ibunya, Naruto bersama kedua orang tuanya, dan Sakura datang bersama dirinya sendiri. Seingat Sasuke, ayah dan ibu Sakura memang tak pernah muncul ke acara sekolah yang mewajibkan orang tua untuk ikut hadir. Mengambil laporan nilai saja, ia selalu sendirian.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan gadis itu. Dapat! Ia menyepi di pojok aula, tak bergabung bersama siswa-siswi lainnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap hari. Apa yang ia lakukan di sana? Sebentar lagi penyerahan piala dan piagam pemenang lomba seni gambar. Ia meraih tempat pertama dan akan segera diundang ke atas panggung bersama... orang tua _…._

Napas Sasuke menghela pelan. Pasti itu alasannya. Hanya dari ekspresinya, siapapun bisa tahu bahwa Sakura kini sedang bermuram durja.

" _Kaa-san_ , boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Mikoto menoleh, memiringkan kepala untuk dibisiki sang putra, lalu tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Juara satu, Haruno Sakura. Dipersilahkan maju ke depan bersama orang tua atau wali pendamping untuk menerima hadiah." Kepala sekolah Tsunade berbicara dengan suaranya yang lantang, diikuti oleh tepukan riuh dari seluruh murid.

Sakura dengan sangat terpaksa berdiri, menyeret langkah gontainya ke depan, namun tiba-tiba terperanjat saat sebuah tangan halus menggamit lengan dan menyertainya berjalan melewati barisan kursi para undangan.

"Ma-maaf. Bibi siapa?" tanyanya dengan netra membulat.

Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Tebak aku siapa?" Ia mengusap pelan punggung gadis di sebelahnya. "Ayo kita ambil hadiahmu."

Sakura termangu, membiarkan dirinya digandeng oleh Mikoto sambil mengingat-ingat, siapa gerangan bibi cantik nan misterius ini. Sepintas, ia bisa melihat garis-garis wajahnya sangat mirip seperti _…._

Ia mencari-cari Sasuke dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah tersenyum bangga ke arahnya. Ia balik mengulas senyum, mengusap pelupuknya yang mulai basah, kemudian mendengungkan ucapan terima kasih tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kebahagiaanku sederhana. Melihatmu tersenyum._

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bergeming di sebuah bangku taman, berteduh di bawah pohon maple yang ujung daunnya mulai menguning, mengamati kawan-kawan sekelasnya saling mengoper bola voli di tengah-tengah lapangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya merintang penat.

Ia mendesah lelah. Dirutukinya sendiri tubuh ringkih dan lemahnya yang kepayahan. Padahal baru sepuluh menit saja ia ikut turun bermain, namun aliran udara di paru-parunya serasa hampir putus. Ribuan bulir peluhnya mengalir deras dari pelipis, menetes di sela-sela rambutnya yang dikuncir asal, dan tampak menggantung di ujung poni.

Gadis itu kemudian menggulung lengan seragam olahraganya hingga siku, mengelus bindam kemerahan bercampur ungu yang tertoreh di kulit bagian bawah siku dan bagian dalam tangannya. Akibat bersenggolan saat berebut bola dengan salah satu murid dan inilah yang terjadi. Benturan sekecil apapun akan selalu meninggalkan memar di tubuhnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menurunkan lipatan lengan bajunya seperti semula. Dianggukkan kepalanya sambil cengengesan. "Hm. Cuma istirahat sebentar."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, lantas mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Kalau kurang sehat, kau bisa bilang pada dokter nanti."

Sakura mengernyit, menoleh ke samping dengan tatapan bertanya. "Dokter apa?"

"Hari ini pemeriksaan kesehatan. Kau tak tahu?"

Bibir Sakura mendadak pucat. Ia lalu berpaling, kembali menghadap ke arah depan. Pura-pura menyaksikan Ino dan yang lainnya bermain voli.

"Kenapa?"

Susah payah ia meneguk saliva, membasahi kerongkongannya yang kerontang, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar tenang "Tidak apa. Aku hanya lupa kalau hari ini kita akan diperiksa." Jemarinya memilin sapu tangan yang ia genggam dengan panik.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau takut dengan dokter? Tenang saja. Kau tak akan diapa-apakan."

Sakura tak menyahut, mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ketika kau gusar dan membisu, itulah saat dimana aku ingin mengutuk diriku._

 **.**

 **.**

Entah berapa kali sudah Tsunade berulang-ulang meneliti hasil tes kesehatan yang berada di genggamannya. Ia seakan tak percaya dan terus membacanya sekali lagi, berharap tulisan yang tertera pada lembaran tersebut akan berubah dalam satu kejapan mata.

"Boleh aku kembali ke kelas, _Sensei_?"

Wanita itu mengangkat wajah, menatap sedih salah satu siswa kebanggannya. Gadis itu sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan ekspresi datar, seolah tak terpengaruh dengan apapun yang terjadi selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tetapi Tsunade tahu betul, iris hijau yang biasanya berseri itu sekarang gelap tanpa binar ceria. Haruno Sakura sangat terluka dan ia merasa bersalah memanggilnya ke ruangan kepala sekolah bak seseorang yang tengah dihakimi dan diputus bersalah.

"Kau... sudah tahu ini sejak kapan?"

Hening. Helaan napas Sakura terdengar semakin berat. Jarum jam dinding seakan berdetak semakin nyaring, membuncahkan perasaan tak nyaman yang sudah lama ia pendam dan ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam. "Tiga tahun yang lalu," tukasnya rendah. Kenangan itu tak pernah ringan diungkap meski telah lama berlalu. "Hal itu tak penting lagi. Semua orang juga sudah tahu sekarang." Ia mengusap wajahnya yang letih dan memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, walau gagal. Setetes bening lolos dari sudut matanya.

Tsunade tak sampai hati melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, menyembunyikan manik hazelnya yang mulai buram terlapis air mata. "Kau masih punya harapan, Sakura _…_ " Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Tak mengerti lagi harus berkomentar apa. Realitanya, ia ragu atas kalimatnya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama tahu. Belum ada yang bisa merangkak keluar secara sempurna dari cengkeraman penyakit ini.

"Terima kasih banyak." Sakura bangkit dan membungkuk hormat. "Aku rasa aku harus kembali sekarang. Teman-teman menungguku. Kami akan pulang bersama." Tangisnya nyaris menyeruak saat mengucapkan itu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa membicarakan apapun denganku." Tsunade menyentuh lembut kedua pipi Sakura. "Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anak kandungku sendiri."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Sakura menampilkan senyumannya yang riang. Sekedar untuk menenangkan. Tapi tak berlangsung lama. Karena kala rengkuhan Tsunade memeluk erat tubuhnya, ia merasa runtuh dan tak punya pertahanan lagi.

Ia tidak akan baik-baik saja. Ia tahu itu. Ia akan sendirian dan dijauhi sebagaimana ayah dan ibunya memperlakukannya. Tak ada satupun yang sudi mengenal dan menerima seorang penderita AIDS yang akan mati—seperti dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kau sakit dan aku ikut terluka bersamamu_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kabut tipis menyentuh penghujung malam. Bentangan langit kian gulita dan suram tanpa ada satupun bintang yang tampak karena tersaput mendung. Bunyi gemerisik daun dan ranting yang terdesir angin tak membuat senyap itu menepi. Justru semakin menambah jumlah kerisauan yang dirasakan Sasuke selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

Haruno Sakura dan segala berita tentangnya.

Sekarang semuanya beralasan. Tubuhnya yang lemah, kondisi fisiknya yang mudah lelah dan sering sakit tanpa sebab yang jelas, ruam serta memar di kulitnya yang pernah tak sengaja Sasuke lihat. Itulah mengapa Sakura sempat menolak keras untuk mendonorkan darah pada Naruto. Itu juga yang menyebabkan dia sangat gugup ketika tahu kesehatannya akan diperiksa. Seterang mentari di awal hari. Segenap fakta itu terlalu jelas dan tranparan tanpa bisa ia bantah. Gadis itu pengidap HIV. Ia sakit AIDS dan Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa sampai kabar mengejutkan tersebut menyebar begitu cepat ke telinga seluruh siswa.

Tak ada yang lebih menggemparkan selain menghadapi kenyataan bahwa seorang Haruno Sakura, Si gadis baik hati yang selalu riang dan penuh tawa itu ternyata menyimpan penyakit mematikan yang tersembunyi rapat-rapat di balik senyumannya yang tulus. Menyesakkan bagi Sasuke bila membayangkan Sakura selama ini harus memakai topeng ke manapun ia berada. Berpura-pura tegar walau ia pasti sangat terluka karena harus diam-diam berjuang sendirian melawan virus yang bersarang di badannya

' _Aku akan mengerti jika mulai besok kau tak mau melihat wajahku lagi.'_

Kata-kata terakhir sebelum Sakura berjalan pergi melewati dirinya begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Dan hatinya seketika bagai dihempas ke dalam jurang tak berdasar yang disebut penyesalan saat ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung memandangi sosok Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku benci ketika aku membiarkanmu pergi._

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya.

Dari awal, Sakura telah menyiapkan diri, mengantisipasi kemungkinan tak menyenangkan semacam ini. Namun tetap saja, menyakitkan ketika orang-orang yang dulunya bersikap ramah dan manis padanya kini berubah total, berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Ia seperti orang asing di tengah-tengah lingkungan yang tak dikenalinya lagi. Terkucilkan. Ada yang meliriknya sinis, ada yang langsung berbisik-bisik begitu berpapasan, bahkan ada yang pura-pura tak melihat sambil menjaga jarak. Seolah Sakura adalah tambang virus yang akan menulari siapa saja yang nekat bertatapan atau bertegur sapa dengan dirinya.

"Saki, maaf _…_ " Ino berbicara dengan iris birunya yang berkaca-kaca. Sakura tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada gadis pirang itu, mengizinkannya pergi bersama kawan-kawan perempuannya yang lain. Tentu saja tanpa dirinya. Ia tahu ia akan sendirian. Anggap saja itu sebagai lambaian perpisahan. _Tak apa._ Ia mengulang kalimat itu dalam hati sembari menguatkan diri. Ia sudah terbiasa menjadi manusia tak dianggap saat berada di rumah, mengapa ia tak bisa bertahan di sekolah? _Semua akan baik-baik saja._ Sekali lagi, ia berucap dalam hati. Kali ini dengan kepala tertunduk, diikuti oleh tetesan air mata yang merebak di lekuk kedua pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Andai dukamu bisa dibagi, aku rela menanggung seluruhnya._

 **.**

 **.**

Demi kemaslahatan dan ketenteraman bersama, Sakura memutuskan untuk pindah ke bangku paling belakang, paling pojok, dekat jendela. Meskipun harus mengorbankan satu orang murid yang duduk tepat di depannya, paling tidak dua puluh tiga siswa lainnya akan terhindar dari rasa tak nyaman karena berdekatan dengan dirinya.

Atsui menyunggingkan senyum kikuk saat ia meletakkan tas dan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam laci. Sakura sadar, Atsui sesungguhnya pasti ingin mengambil jarak aman darinya. Pelan-pelan, agar tak menimbulkan bunyi bising, pemuda kurus itu menggeser kursi dan mejanya ke depan. Sakura diam saja. Jika ia usil, mungkin ia akan memeluk Atsui sampai pingsan.

"Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Hyuuga Neji, sang ketua kelas, telah berdiri sekitar dua meter di depannya dengan tampangnya yang stoik. Sakura menatapnya lurus-lurus, mencoba menebak. Pemuda berambut cokelat ini menciptakan jeda di antara mereka, akibat takut terinfeksi atau memang karena ia dingin pada perempuan? Tak ada bedanya.

"Ya?"

"Tugas prakarya. Kau sekelompok dengan siapa? Biar kucatat."

Sakura menggigit bibir, mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ino, coret. Hinata, coret. Karin, coret. Chouji... bahkan ketika mereka tak sengaja saling bertemu pandang, pemuda tambun itu langsung pucat dan kalang kabut membelokkan matanya ke arah lain. Fix, satu-satunya yang bersedia menjadi teman kelompok Sakura adalah bayangannya sendiri.

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengerjakan."

Neji tak menunjukkan respon apa-apa. Ia hanya menuliskan sesuatu di lembar catatan yang ia pegang. Mungkin sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ah, Neji. Kau lucu sekali rupanya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, tak mau ambil pusing. Ia kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bacaannya yang tertunda. Tetapi begitu suara khas nan merdu itu meluncur ke indera pendengarannya, reflek ia mendongakkan kepala.

"Aku sekelompok dengan Sakura. Tulis namaku di bawah namanya."

Neji sempat mengangkat alis seraya memandang pemuda itu secara saksama. Seolah mencari tanda-tanda hipnotis yang menyebabkan Sasuke mau sekelompok dengan perempuan paling berbahaya di sekolah. Ia mendecakkan lidah, memberi isyarat bagi Neji untuk bergegas pergi, lalu mengusir Atsui untuk pindah ke bangkunya. Ditempatkan tas dan bukunya ke atas meja sebelum ia menengok ke belakang, tersenyum tipis sambil menyentil dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku duduk di sini. Tak keberatan, kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jika kau merasa seluruh dunia berbalik dan tak melihatmu, biarkan saja. Masih ada aku._

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka sama-sama terkejut. Yahiko kaget karena kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, sementara Sasuke tergemap karena seorang pemuda lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Oh, kau mengejutkanku, Sasuke. Kupikir siapa."

Sasuke tersenyum bingung. Menerka-nerka dalam hati, siapa gerangan pemuda ramah di hadapannya ini. Rambut jingga dengan tipe wajah yang supel dan cenderung jahil. Sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Di suatu tempat. Ia lupa di mana.

"Anak nakal itu tak pernah bercerita tentang aku, ya?" Ia merengut kesal melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang ternyata tak mengenali dirinya. Tapi gerutuannya tak berlangsung lama. Karena setelah itu, ia memamerkan cengirannya yang cerah. Persis Sakura. "Yahiko." Tangannya yang halus diulurkan. "Sakura adalah adikku. Kita pernah bertemu di rumah sakit saat teman kalian kecelakaan. Siapa namanya? Narto? Parto?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, menjabat tangan Yahiko dengan hangat. "Naruto." Ia membenarkan. Baru menyadari bahwa orang yang dibawa Sakura tempo hari untuk mendonorkan darah adalah kakaknya sendiri. Gadis itu memang pernah bercerita sekali waktu. Ia memiliki saudara laki-laki yang jarang pulang ke rumah karena terbentur aktifitas kerja yang terlampau padat di luar negeri. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa pemuda inilah kakak kandung Sakura. Ia terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya.

"Ayo. Sakura sudah menunggu." Yahiko membentangkan pintu lebar-lebar, mempersilahkan tamu adiknya untuk masuk. "Aku sangat senang kau mau datang. Kau tahu, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, dia tak henti-hentinya menyiapkan segala sesuatu untukmu. Ini pertamakalinya dia mengundang seseorang ke rumah." Ada nada getir sekaligus lega yang tertangkap dari suaranya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Terima kasih."

Pemuda Uchiha itu melirik Yahiko sekilas dan sontak terpegun. Yahiko tertawa pelan sambil menyeka sudut matanya yang lembab. Ia terharu. Untuk satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di saat kehadiranku mampu menciptakan binar di matamu yang terang, dengan senang hati aku akan terus datang, lagi dan lagi sampai kau bosan._

 **.**

 **.**

Reaksi pertama yang dilakukan Sasuke ketika melihat penyambutan Sakura adalah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Yahiko cengengesan, menepuk pundaknya, lantas berujar santai. "Terima saja. Kau tamu kehormatan di rumah ini."

Sasuke mendesah dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika lengannya ditarik pelan Yahiko dan didudukkan di atas sofa. Sakura kemudian menuangkan teh di sebuah cangkir, menyodorkan minuman beserta sepuluh piring wadah _cake_ dan buah beraneka jenis ke hadapan pemuda itu, lalu mendaratkan tubuhnya ke samping Sasuke, mengambil bantal kecil bermotif polkadot, dan diletakkan ke pangkuannya.

"Silakan."

Sasuke menatapnya sembari mengulas senyum ringan. "Kau seperti sedang mengadakan pesta. Bukan kerja kelompok." Ia meraih cangkir tehnya, menyeruputnya sedikit. "Terima kasih."

Semburat kemerahan terbit di pipi Sakura. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Belum pernah sekalipun ada seorang teman yang berkunjung ke rumah ini. Bahkan sewaktu penyakit yang ia derita belum di ketahui oleh siapapun di sekolah, ia tetap tak mengizinkan Ino dan yang lainnya untuk datang. Alasannya satu. Rumah ini bukan miliknya. Melainkan milik orang tuanya. Tapi terkhusus hari ini, ayahnya sedang menunaikan dinas ke luar kota bersama ibunya. Suatu keuntungan. Lagipula, dalam beberapa hari ini Yahiko akan menetap pula di Jepang. Hanya karena ada Yahiko lah, ia memberanikan diri mengundang Sasuke. Jika kakaknya tengah berada di luar negeri, belum tentu ia bernyali besar mengajak orang luar untuk bertandang ke mari. Turun ke lantai satu saja, ia enggan. Ia selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Keluar jika ada sesuatu yang teramat penting. Seperti berangkat ke sekolah. Pulangnya, ia langsung menuju ke sarangnya, mendekam sampai pagi. Dan baru keluar keesokan hari. Ia tak perlu khawatir untuk urusan pangan. Para pelayan akan selalu membawakan makanan. Agar ia tak repot-repot lagi memunculkan batang hidungnya ke hadapan semua orang. Keberadaannya di rumah ini beserta virus yang dianggap aib oleh keluarga membuat orang tuanya, terutama ayahnya, menjadi tak tenang. Dan ia cukup tahu diri.

"Kalian akan mengerjakan apa? Kubantu, ya?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke, meminta persetujuan. Pemuda itu tentu saja tak keberatan. Ia mengangguk. "Asal tak merepotkanmu, Yahiko- _san._ "

Yahiko mengibaskan tangan. "Tak usah sungkan. Aku sedang tak ada kerjaan, kok." Ia mengambil sebuah buku kesenian dari atas rak, membacanya sambil melanjutkan. "Panggil aku Yahiko saja. Atau _nii-san_? Supaya lebih akrab."

Sasuke mengangguk sekali lagi. Merasa senang karena kehadirannya bisa diterima baik oleh saudara Sakura. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum, mulai membantu gadis _pink_ itu merancang miniatur yang akan mereka buat untuk tugas prakarya. Namun, cuma berselang lima menit setelah mereka mulai sibuk bekerja, Sakura tiba-tiba menoleh cepat. Wajahnya gelisah mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka, diiringi oleh derap langkah tegas sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai keramik, menuju ke ruang tengah, tempat di mana mereka berada. Dan ia semakin pucat begitu mendapati Haruno Kizashi telah berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap datar mereka.

Yahiko lebih dulu berdiri, diikuti Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, terpasung pada posisinya.

"Ayah, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sekelas Sakura. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah."

Sasuke membungkuk sopan, memberi salam. Ia tak menjulurkan tangan sebagaimana jika ia ingin memperkenalkan diri. Ia yakin ayah Sakura juga tak berminat mengetahui siapa dirinya. Terbukti dengan rautnya yang dingin dan kaku saat melihatnya.

Mata Kizashi menyempit tajam, mengintimidasi, menelitinya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, seakan tengah menimbang harga sebuah barang pajangan. Ia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Matanya kemudian beralih ke Yahiko sambil bertitah dengan suaranya yang rendah. "Ikut Ayah."

Yahiko menelan ludah, memandang sosok ayahnya yang sedang berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Ia melirik Sasuke, memaksakan sebuah senyum agar terukir baik di wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu atas sikap yang diberikan Sang ayah.

"Kalian di sini dulu, ya."

Ia lalu menghampiri adiknya, berjongkok dengan satu kaki di depan Sakura, mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu. "Aku bicara dulu pada Ayah. Tak perlu cemas. Ada Sasuke yang menemanimu." Ia merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebuah alat pemutar musik kecil beserta _headset-_ nya. "Jangan dilepas." Dinyalakannya benda itu dan dipakaikan ke telinga Sakura sebelum ia bangkit, beranjak menyusul ayahnya.

Sasuke menarik napas berat. Ia sudah tahu mengenai hubungan antara Sakura dengan orang tuanya. Namun tak disangkanya sama sekali, jika akan sesesak ini saat menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ayah Sakura memperlakukan gadis itu. Kizashi bahkan mengabaikan Sakura, menganggapnya tak ada.

Ia mendekati Sakura, duduk di sampingnya. Suara penuh amarah dan emosi yang terdengar jelas dari ruangan sebelah menciptakan perih di benak Sasuke.

"Sekarang teman sekolahnya yang datang. Besok siapa lagi? Wartawan? Kenapa kau tak bisa mengerti keadaan, Yahiko? Adikmu itu sudah membuat malu dengan penyakitnya dan kau biarkan begitu saja?!"

"Kumohon, Ayah. Pelankan suaramu. Sakura bersama tamunya sekarang. Mereka bisa dengar."

"Biarkan saja mereka dengar. Supaya mereka tahu bagaimana terhinanya aku sebagai ayah yang memiliki anak pengidap AIDS. Bayangkan jika seluruh kolega tahu tentang hal ini. Kita kelurga terhormat, Yahiko. Kau tahu sepenting apa martabat yang harus kita jaga."

"Kenapa Ayah lebih mementingkan itu dibanding Sakura? Adikku berhak melakukan apa saja yang dia mau. Ayah tak pernah memberinya kesempatan. Dia selalu di rumah, terkekang, kalian bahkan tak berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit karena takut akan diketahui orang banyak. Sampai kapan kalian mau menutupi ini? Teman sekolahnya sudah tahu."

"Cukup lingkungan sekolahnya yang tahu. Kalau perlu, Ayah akan mengeluarkannya dari situ. Lebih baik dia berdiam diri selamanya di rumah."

"Setega itu Ayah padanya? Apa dia masih dianggap anak di rumah ini?"

"Semenjak Sakura punya penyakit memalukan itu dalam tubuhnya, dia sudah kuanggap tak ada. Kau mau mengharapkan apa? AIDS tak akan bisa sembuh. Penyakit berbahaya, aib, menular. Kau ingin seperti adikmu? Mencoreng nama baik keluarga seperti dia?"

Sasuke mengatupkan rahang rapat-rapat. Sampai di titik ini, ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar perkataan tersebut. Ingin sekali ia menulikan telinganya. Kalimat kejam itu melesat tajam bak peluru yang tak segan melukai perasaannya yang semakin meradang. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura, mengalirkan sedikit kehangatan. Cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kau tahu cara tercepat untuk membunuh diriku sendiri? Melihatmu disakiti._

 **.**

 **.**

Yahiko datang dengan matanya yang sembab dan Sakura tak mempertanyakan itu. Ia melepaskan _headset_ yang menggantung di kedua telinganya seraya berucap pelan. "Kita akan lanjut membuat prakarya?"

Yahiko tersenyum, mengelus surai merah jambu adiknya. "Ya. Tapi teman Ayah akan berkunjung hari ini. Lebih baik kita pindah ke atas, ke kamarmu." Ujung matanya bergerak, melirik jemari Sasuke yang bertaut pada jari-jari adiknya. Ia mendesah samar, yakin jika pemuda itu telah mendengar apa yang telah terjadi antara dia dan ayahnya. "Tidak apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke bungkam, tak bicara apa-apa. Tapi dalam heningnya, ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, baru ia menatap Yahiko. "Mungkin bisa kita tunda dulu tugasnya. Aku ingin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan. Ada festival bunga di Showa Park. Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Ia menoleh sebentar pada gadis di sebelahnya, sebelum menyorot Yahiko lagi. "Boleh?"

Yahiko menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Tak ada salahnya jika adiknya sekali-sekali diizinkan pergi bersantai ke luar rumah. Lagipula dia bersama Sasuke. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Pemuda itu dapat dipercaya. Yahiko akan bertanggung jawab kalau sampai ayahnya murka. Ah, seorang Haruno Kizashi mana mungkin peduli. Mungkin pria itu akan lebih bersyukur jika Sakura menghilang dibawa lari seseorang.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau _Nii-san_ mengizinkan."

Yahiko tersenyum. "Baiklah." Ia meraih dompet dari kantong belakang jinsnya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang, memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil berisi suplemen dan vitamin milik gadis itu, lantas menyilangkan tali tas tersebut ke pundaknya. Tak lupa Yahiko melepaskan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan untuk dipakaikan pada adiknya. Ia merapikan rambut Sakura, membungkus kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ jaket agar tak kedinginan. Cuaca di luar sangat tak bersahabat bagi tubuh lemahnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah. Beli permen, kue, souvenir, apa saja. Jangan terpisah dari Sasuke. Mengerti?"

Sakura meletakkan tangan di sisi keningnya, seakan-akan sedang memberi hormat pada bendera. "Mengerti, Komandan."

Yahiko terkekeh gemas. "Aku menyayangimu." Ia mengecup dahi adiknya. "Sana. Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Gadis bermanik hijau itu berdiri, menggandeng lengan Sasuke agar bergegas mengikutinya, meninggalkan tatapan sedih Yahiko yang mengiringi kepergian mereka dalam diam.

Hingga sampai ke pekarangan depan, Sasuke segera memutar sepedanya yang terparkir, lalu mengelap sadel belakang agar bersih dan mengkilat. Ini adalah momen perdana bagi kendaraan kesayangannya untuk dinaiki Sakura. Ia ingin segalanya sempurna.

"Sudah siap?" Sasuke bertanya ketika Sakura telah duduk di boncengannya.

"Siap, sih. Tapi _…._ "

Sasuke menoleh. "Tapi apa?"

"Aku harus berpegangan di mana?" Sakura meringis. Ia paham pertanyaannya pasti terdengar konyol. Tapi ia betul-betul bingung akan menempatkan tangannya di mana. Belum tentu Sasuke senang jika dengan lancang ia memeluk pinggang pemuda itu.

Sasuke tercenung, lalu berdeham, lebih untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup dibanding karena tenggorokannya mendadak serak. "Lingkarkan saja tanganmu di pinggangku." Ia menahan napas dan buru-buru menambahkan sebelum ia disangka gemar mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. "Berpegangan kuat di bajuku juga tak apa. Asal jangan sampai terlepas."

' **SRET.'**

Sasuke nyaris terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Sakura memeluknya erat-erat. Gadis ini rupanya punya bakat membunuh orang. Pemuda itu sekali lagi berdeham. Kali ini untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang abnormal.

"S-sudah siap?"

"Siap."

Sepeda itu pun melunjur halus di jalan menuju taman kota. Mereka berdua tak ada yang berniat untuk angkat bicara. Membiarkan desiran angin sebagai satu-satunya hal yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Hingga akhirnya suara lirih Sakura lah yang terlebih dahulu memecah kebisuan yang menyelip di sela-sela.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku bersandar di punggungmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil tetap mengayuh pelan. Ia bisa menyadari getaran aneh dari cara Sakura berbicara. "Tentu." Ia berujar. Dan dugaannya benar. Dadanya kembali tersayat ketika menangkap sebuah suara isak tertahan dari arah belakang dan merasakan punggungnya perlahan basah oleh air mata.

Gadis itu mendengar semua ucapan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tangismu bukanlah pertanda bahwa kau lemah. Kau sudah berjuang sendirian terlalu lama. Lepaskan saja semua. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja selama kita masih bersama._

 **.**

 **.**

Belum ada yang berubah dari kehidupan Haruno Sakura.

Teman-teman sekolah masih menjauh darinya. Masih menggosipkan dirinya. Masih mencapnya sebagai perempuan munafik dan bermuka dua. Masih menatap rendah ke arahnya. Dan ya... Sasuke masih setia menemaninya.

Bahkan dua hari yang lalu, pemuda itu—sang Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai murid pendiam dan tak pernah macam-macam serta berbuat ulah, untuk pertama kalinya nekat berkelahi dengan Sakon, salah satu siswa kelas sebelah yang mengatai Sakura dengan sebutan 'jalang'. Masih terekam jelas dalam otaknya, bagaimana murkanya Sasuke ketika mendengar kata tak sopan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ia langsung mendatangi Sakon dan tanpa basi-basi melayangkan pukulan keras yang Sakura yakin, akan membekas di tulang pipi anak itu.

Sasuke selalu membelanya dan ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Maka sepulang sekolah, dengan beralaskan selembar tikar kecil tepat di bawah naungan kembang sakura yang sedang mekar, gadis itu ingin menebus pengorbanan Sasuke dengan mengajaknya makan siang. Ia sengaja menyiapkan bekal berlebih yang ia bawa dari rumah khusus untuk piknik—atau kencan? Ia tak tahu. Tapi Sasuke menyebutnya kencan dan ia sama sekali tak keberatan jika momen ini disebut begitu.

"Spagheti tomat, sandwich ekstra tomat, pie tomat, dan umm _…_ " Ia mengeluarkan seluruh wadah dari tas perbekalannya sambil mengabsen satu-satu makanan yang ia bawa. "Ini dia! Jus tomat spesial. Selamat menikmati."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau aku maniak tomat?" Kurva terbentuk di wajahnya yang geli. Dicomotnya seiris pie dan dilahapnya dengan nikmat. "Enak."

Senyuman Sakura semakin lebar. "Baguslah kalau kau suka. Aku membuatnya sendiri." Ia berhenti sesaat dan langsung menyambung kalimatnya sendiri begitu menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi tenang saja. Aku membuatnya pakai masker dan sarung tangan, kok. Dijamin steril."

Sasuke reflek menghentikan gerakan mengunyahnya. Ia menelan penggalan pie-nya yang terakhir, menghela napas berat, lantas memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Sakura tertegun. Ditatap seperti itu oleh netra kelam Sasuke yang tajam membuatnya gugup setengah mati. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau masih menganggapku orang lain?"

Ia menggeleng pelan, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Aku tidak suka mendengar kata-katamu tadi." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh, menjemput tangan Sakura, menggenggamkan sebuah sandwich padanya, lalu mendekatkan sandwich tersebut ke mulutnya sendiri dan menyantapnya dengan santai. "Lain kali, kalau ingin membuatkan sesuatu untukku, jangan pakai sarung tangan. Rasa enak makanan ini akan berkurang empat puluh persen karena tidak kau sentuh langsung."

Sakura tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa. Walau dari luar ia tampak dingin dan galak, Sasuke akan selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya kembali ceria. "Gombal." Ia mengambil sepotong sandwich, hendak menyuapkannya lagi pada pemuda itu. "Hanya ingin berjaga-jaga. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. Ia senang jika gadis ini mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "AIDS tak akan menular semudah itu. Jangan menekan dirimu sendiri." Disandarkan badannya ke batang pohon sakura di belakangnya. "Itu sebabnya kau tidak mau lagi membagikan kue buatanmu lagi ke sekolah?"

Terdengar helaan napas yang mengencang. Kedua lengan Sakura lunglai menopang dagunya. "Dari dulu, aku selalu berhati-hati membuat kue dan permen yang akan kuberikan. Sekarang mereka tahu kondisiku. Mana mungkin mereka mau menerima pemberianku. Melihatku saja enggan."

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Kemana gadis yang kukenal dulu? Gadis yang selalu memberiku cokelat meski aku tak pernah membalas senyumnya? Kau pasti alien yang menyamar." Ia mengulum bibir, menahan senyum saat mulut Sakura mengerucut sebal. "Jangan biarkan apapun atau siapapun mengubahmu. Tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi... aku takut kalau—"

"Ada aku," potongnya cepat. "Apa kehadiranku kurang untukmu?"

Mata hijau Sakura mengerjap. "Pertanyaanmu aneh dari tadi." Ia berusaha tertawa, menelan ludah, kemudian menunduk, pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. Ia hendak menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan pemuda itu. Sasuke memiliki tatapan yang menusuk sekaligus menenangkan. Namun kini sukses membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Apa pernah terlintas di pikiranmu untuk pindah dari rumah orang tuamu?"

"He?" Sakura melongo. "Apa maksudmu?"

Postur Sasuke berangsur menegak. Ia tampak tegang dan sama salah tingkahnya dengan gadis di dekatnya. "Memiliki kekasih dan menikah... misalnya?" Bimbang, ia menyahut.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Sakura bereaksi. Ia benar-benar tergelak. Seolah ucapan yang dilancarkan Sasuke barusan adalah sebuah lawakan yang berhasil mentransformasi pemuda itu menjadi badut. Dengan sisa-sisa tawanya, ia memegang perut. "Menikah? Yang benar saja. Siapa orang bodoh yang mau menikah dengan peternak virus HIV?"

"Aku."

Senyum Sakura seketika memudar. "Itu tidak lucu, Sasuke- _kun_." Ia mengambil sebotol jus, disodorkan ke hadapan Sasuke agar ia bungkam. "Minum ini. Kau semakin ngawur."

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Ia tak ingin peluang ini terlewat begitu saja. "Kau percaya jika aku berkata bahwa sudah lama aku memerhatikanmu diam-diam?" Ia terus berbicara, mengabaikan irama jantungnya yang bertalu. "Aku mengakuinya sekarang. Aku menyukaimu."

Tangan Sakura mengepal. Percakapan ini seakan menimbulkan badai tak kasat mata yang membelenggu jiwa dan hatinya. "Bedakan antara suka dan kasihan." Ia memberanikan diri menantang Sang _onyx_ yang terpampang kukuh di kedua bola mata pemuda itu.

Sasuke merapatkan bibir, melayangkan pandangan tepat ke manik Sakura. Menelaah dan mencari jawaban di dalam sana. Cukup lama kedua mata itu saling terkunci, hingga dirinya memutuskan untuk mengalah, mengakhiri pertentangan tanpa suara yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia menengadah, menyaksikan kelopak bunga merah muda yang terbawa pasrah oleh angin.

"Ya. Setelah kupikir-kupikir aku tidak menyukaimu."

Napas Sakura sedikit tertahan. Ia tersenyum. Namun harus diakui, ada pahit yang menjalar perlahan bagai racun yang menggetirkan kalbunya. Merambat dari telinga hingga ke titik perasaannya yang terdalam. Tapi bukankah ini lebih baik? Sasuke harus menyadarinya sekarang. Jangan sampai ia salah mengartikan sesuatu dan terjebak dalam rasa palsu yang pada akhirnya akan menyakiti salah satu di antara mereka. Lagipula, Sasuke pantas mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik. Bukan manusia penyakitan seperti dirinya. "Baguslah." Suaranya agak bergetar. "Kalau begitu, kita harus pulang sekar—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tersentak dan mematung saat Sasuke menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Jangan berbohong." Ia menggigit bibir, berusaha menekan gejolak emosi yang menyerang dan hendak mendobrak lakrimalnya. "Hentikan semua leluconmu."

"Lelucon?"

Sakura tak sempat menghindar. Gerakan pemuda itu lebih cepat. Dan ketika mendapati dirinya yang rapuh kini berada dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan kokoh Sasuke, ia reflek berusaha melepaskan diri walau ia tahu, kekuatannya tak akan mampu menandingi Sasuke. Dalam usahanya yang sia-sia, ia tetap mencoba menyergah. "Lepaskan. Aku sedang sakit. Kalau terlalu dekat kau bisa tertular." Dengan tangannya yang lemas, ia mendorong dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Bodoh." Dekapan Sasuke kian erat melingkupi Sakura. Tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun. Jika ia sanggup membekukan waktu, ia pasti akan melakukannya sekarang juga. "Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" Ia memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke helaian surai gadis itu dengan sayang. "Beri aku kesempatan."

Sakura mulai terisak. Mencengkeram seragam Sasuke yang lembab karena tetes air yang bergulir dari pelupuknya. Ia percaya pada Sasuke. Sangat percaya. Rasa takutnyalah yang telah memenjarakan dirinya dalam sebuah kegelisahan tak bertepi. "Aku tak bisa sembuh. Mungkin besok, lusa, minggu depan, belum tentu aku masih bertahan. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati. Kita tak bisa sama-sama lagi. Biarkan semua berjalan seperti ini. Jangan membuatku tersiksa karena akan meninggalkanmu. Biarkan hubungan kita seperti ini _…_ "

"Hubungan tanpa status? Kau pikir aku mau membiarkanmu begitu saja tanpa terikat padaku?" Perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya, meremas lembut kedua pundak gadis itu, menatapnya serius. "Beberapa bulan lagi kita akan lulus. Menikahlah denganku. Aku bisa membawamu pergi. Kita tinggal bersama. Kalau kau bersedia, kita bisa menetap di rumah peninggalan ayahku. Letaknya tepat di samping rumah tempat aku dan ibuku tinggal. Meskipun sederhana, aku yakin kita bisa bahagia. Kita akan membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil. Tak ada lagi yang akan melukaimu. Aku akan bekerja keras."

Sakura tercengang, lantas menggeleng lemah. "Kenapa pikiranmu sudah sejauh itu?" Tawar ia tertawa. "Mikoto- _basan_ akan membunuhku kalau tahu putra tunggalnya berniat menikahi penderita AIDS."

Ibu jari Sasuke bergerak halus, menghapus genangan kristal yang menggantung di kelopak netranya. "Ibuku tahu. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali." Ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah meniatkan ini. Tentu saja aku meminta izin padanya. Dia menyayangimu sama seperti dia menyayangiku."

Sakura menarik udara dalam-dalam, mengisi setiap rongga demi mengusir pekat yang tersemat di dadanya. "Sasuke- _kun…._ " Intonasinya melandai. "Ingat cita-citamu. Kau ingin menjadi dokter yang hebat. Aku hanya akan jadi penghalangmu." Ia segera meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke saat pemuda itu tampak bersiap menyela kalimatnya. "Jika aku adalah seorang perempuan sehat yang punya masa depan, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima lamaranmu." Sorot matanya berganti sendu. "Tapi keadaannya berbeda. Aku punya penyakit yang bisa membuatku mati kapan saja. Kau harus mengerti."

"Kau punya masa depan." Sasuke menukas tegas, tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan alasan Sakura yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini. Termasuk kesembuhannya. Dan ia akan memperjuangkan itu mati-matian. "Masa depanmu, kita."

Sakura mendesah frustrasi. Percuma memberikan bantahan apapun di hadapan Sasuke. Pendirian pemuda ini setegar karang. "Kenapa kau mau melakukan semuanya? Kau sudah memberikan apapun untukku. Aku tidak pantas menerima lebih dari ini."

Sasuke menghela napas, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah horizon yang membiru terang di kejauhan. Mungkin bagi Sakura, hubungan mereka terlalu tergesa. Ia mencoba memahami perasaannya. Sakura pasti terkejut dan belum siap dengan segala pernyataan cintanya yang begitu mendadak. "Aku tak mau memaksamu." Akhirnya ia bertutur lirih. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah." Ia kembali memandang gadis itu. "Mari kita buat kesepakatan."

Sakura mengangkat wajah. Senyum Sasuke yang teduh menciptakan ketenangan di hatinya. Ia mengangguk, bersiap mendengarkan.

"Kau ingat tentang kisah seribu bangau kertas yang sanggup mengabulkan permintaan?" Sasuke menyatukan dahinya dengan kening gadis itu. "Kita akan melakukannya dengan cara berbeda. Akan kuberikan seribu bunga untukmu. Satu jenis kembang dalam satu hari. Jika di hari keseribu aku berhasil mengumpulkannya, berjanjilah kau akan menikah denganku _._ " Lengkungan bibirnya semakin mengembang. "Dalam jangka waktu itu, kau harus bertahan melawan penyakitmu. Semangat dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Kau pasti akan sembuh. Aku selalu di sampingmu. Kita berjuang sama-sama."

Sakura terpana, menggumamkan kata 'ya' sembari mengangguk yakin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tersentuh akan kesungguhan pemuda itu. Tak menyangka, di saat ia sedang terpuruk, Tuhan masih bersedia mengirimkan seseorang untuk mendampinginya. Ia lantas terperangah saat merasakan sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri, mematahkan ranting sakura yang berada tepat di atas kepala mereka, kemudian kembali duduk, menyerahkan kembang tersebut kepadanya.

"Simpan ini. Bunga pertama. Tersisa sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan lagi."

Ia tersenyum. Senyum paling bahagia yang pernah terulas di wajah manisnya selama ini. Terlebih ketika Sasuke membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Sambil menggenggam pemberian kekasihnya, ia memanjatkan sebuah harapan. Harapan yang dulunya pernah lepas dan hilang.

Ia ingin hidup. Ia benar-benar ingin hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bukan soal seberapa cantik dirimu di mataku, Bukan pula soal seberapa kaya dirimu di hadapanku. Tapi ini soal seberapa besar arti dirimu untukku. Dan jawabannya adalah tak terhingga._

 **.**

 **.**

"Mudah-mudahan kalian suka."

Tenten dan Karui spontan saling pandang. Mereka meringis begitu melihat Sakura telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil menyodorkan sebungkus penuh kue kering berlapis toping kismis hasil karyanya sendiri.

"Mungkin lain kali." Karui memaksakan senyum, menolak pemberian tersebut dengan halus. Biarpun masih tergolong sopan, terpampang jelas dari air mukanya, ia sangat tak nyaman dihampiri Sakura. Di sampingnya, Tenten mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian bisa membawanya pulang. Tak perlu dihabiskan sekarang kalau masih kenyang."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Karui tetap menggeleng. Ia menyikut pinggang Tenten, memberi kode. "Kami rasa kami harus pergi." Mereka berdua, tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Gadis _pink_ itu mendesah lesu. Memang bukan perkara mudah untuk merebut kepercayaan teman-temannya lagi. Ia memaklumi. Sudah menjadi hal lumrah bagi para penderita AIDS untuk diperlakukan seolah mereka adalah sumber wabah yang riskan. Dijauhi karena takut tertular. Dieratkan pegangannya pada tas plastik berisi beberapa bungkus makanan ringan yang jumlahnya masih tak berubah sejak ia bawa tadi pagi. Belum ada yang menerima pemberiannya. Ia melempangkan badannya, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menawarkan makanannya lagi.

Namun baru saja ia akan melangkah ke luar, sebuah komentar tak mengenakkan terlontar dari beberapa murid yang tampak bergerombol di belakang kelas.

"Apa dia dungu? Dia pikir dia bisa menyuap semua orang dengan kue mencurigakannya itu."

"Jangan-jangan dia ingin menulari kita semua."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya Kakashi- _sensei_ menghimbau kita untuk tak membesar-besarkan masalah ini. Seharusnya dia dikeluarkan saja dari sekolah ini."

Sakura membatu di tempat, menunduk menatap lantai, berupaya untuk tetap tenang mendengar segala celaan dari orang-orang. Ia menarik napas, mengembuskannya, kemudian ditariknya lagi, berulang kali ia melakukan itu, hingga sebuah senyum berhasil terpatri di wajahnya. Ia berbalik, mendekati para murid yang tengah menggunjingkannya.

"Aku mendengar semua pembicaraan kalian."

Mereka mendadak diam dan saling tatap, tak mengira Sakura akan berani menegur langsung. Sebelumnya, ia akan pergi begitu saja tanpa merespon apa-apa. Tak menghiraukan semua yang dikatakan orang tentang dirinya.

Suigetsu bersidekap dan mendengus. "Berhenti menakuti orang dengan penyakitmu, Haruno. Kau membagikan kue agar kami mendekatimu?"

Sakura tak kehilangan senyumnya. Ia memandangi mereka satu persatu dengan simpatik. "Aku minta maaf jika penyakitku membuatku kalian risih. Tapi tolong jangan salah paham. Sejak dulu aku membagikan sesuatu karena ingin menyenangkan kalian. Tak ada hubungannya dengan sakit yang aku derita. Dan jangan cemas. Aku membuatnya hati-hati. Aku jamin ini bersih." Ia mengangkat kantong plastik yang ia genggam. "Kalian mau?"

Suigetsu mengernyit dan terlihat canggung. Ia menengok ke belakang dan ternyata reaksi mereka sama. Teman-temannya juga cuma bungkam tak menjawab.

"Aku tidak suka makananmu." Suigetsu akhirnya berseloroh keki. Ia melotot pada seluruh kawannya agar segera bangkit, bersiap pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tetapi sebelum ia beranjak, ia melirik Sakura dengan malas. "Jangan bersikap baik begitu. Kau semakin mengerikan asal kau tahu."

Sakura tergelak. Lucu melihat kerikuhan pemuda itu. "Besok aku bawakan cokelat buah, ya?"

Suigetsu mendelik. Aneh sendiri melihat orang yang sudah jelas dikatai-katai tapi tampak tak tersinggung sama sekali. Ia justru menawarinya camilan lagi? Ia bergidik lalu melesat keluar ruangan dengan kilat, membiarkan tatapan hangat Sakura melekat di punggungnya. Sambil berdoa, semoga tingkah laku gadis itu akan kembali normal seperti pada saat awal penyakitnya diketahui banyak orang.

Namun harusnya Suigetsu sadar, permohonan jelek tak akan terkabul oleh Tuhan. Karena esok dan esoknya lagi, Haruno Sakura tetap memberikan senyum serta bersikap ramah pada semua orang. Walau ditolak dan dicaci, tapi tawa di wajahnya akan selalu ada sampai semua gejolak kebencian itu perlahan mulai reda dengan sendirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yang terindah bukanlah senyum yang merekah karena bahagia. Namun senyum yang tetap terbit dikala sedih menanggung duka._

 _... senyumanmu._

 **.**

 **.**

Alis Naruto terangkat tinggi ketika _saphire_ cerahnya menangkap wujud Sasuke yang terlihat sedang memetik setangkai magnolia dari taman sekolah. Ia melirik Sai dan Neji. Rupanya mereka juga tertuju pada objek yang serupa. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sama seperti dirinya. Bingung.

"Buat siapa?" tanyanya begitu Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berempat memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama akhir-akhir ini. Dikarenakan akan adanya pertandingan basket antar kelas yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke setuju menjadi partisipan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tim inti.

Sasuke menyelipkan sekar berwarna putih tersebut ke lembaran buku, lalu memasukkannya ke kantong tas olahraga miliknya sembari menyahut pendek. "Sakura."

Dahi ketiga pemuda itu kompak mengerut.

"Dia ulang tahun?" Giliran Sai yang bertanya. Ia yang biasanya tak acuh, kini ikut penasaran akibat menyaksikan sebuah penyimpangan dari perangai Sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Bukannya minggu lalu kau memberikannya _ajisai_ ungu?" Neji terus menambah deretan soal yang kontan disambut dengan tatapan selidik dari pemuda itu. Ia lekas menyambung. "Aku tak sengaja memergoki kalian di parkiran. Aku tidak menguntitmu."

Sasuke berdecak malas, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah seekor burung zosterops yang terbang rendah kemudian hinggap ke ranting pohon. "Apa salahnya kalau aku membawakannya bunga setiap hari?"

Mata Naruto reflek membulat lebar. Ia menoleh ke arah Neji dan Sai. Mulutnya bergerak menggemamkan kata 'setiap hari' tanpa suara dengan takjub. Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat karibnya yang paling dingin dan sempat ia anggap _gay_ karena tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun selain ibunya, sekarang berubah menjadi lelaki manis nan romantis yang hobi menyerahkan setangkai kembang pada seorang gadis. Wow. Dunia akan segera kiamat.

Pemuda pirang itu berdeham. "Kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Hn."

Oke. Topik ini semakin menarik. Sesungguhnya, sudah lama pula Naruto ingin menggali lebih dalam mengenai rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran. Bahkan ada selentingan kabar miring yang mengatakan Sasuke juga mengidap HIV karena tertular dari Sakura. Tentu saja ia tak percaya. Gosip itu terlalu lemah untuk diyakini karena diembuskan oleh oknum siswa tak bertanggungjawab. Namun tetap saja, ia penasaran mengenai jalinan antara sepasang manusia berbeda gender itu. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa mereka cuma sebatas teman biasa. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah mengonfirmasi langsung dari narasumber yang bersangkutan dengan alasan menghargai privasi Sasuke. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk menginterogasi demi memuaskan hasrat ingin tahunya.

"Teme, kau serius dengan Sakura- _chan_?" Ia terus menggali.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

Naruto menggaruk kepala, menengok dua orang yang tetap duduk rapi di posisi masing-masing. Pasang telinga. Turut mendengarkan sesi wawancara tersebut dengan anteng. Ia mendesah lega. Paling tidak, jika Sasuke mengamuk karena kesal, bukan cuma dirinya yang akan kena hajar. Karena mungkin hal yang akan ia layangkan ini dapat menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau mau—maksudku... dia kan... umm... aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya." Naruto terbata. Bingung memilih kata yang kiranya akan meminimkan resiko terkena amukan Sasuke.

"Sakit AIDS?" imbuh Sasuke langsung.

Naruto sontak menggeser bokongnya agak menjauh. Ambil jarak aman. Percakapan ini memang menimbulkan kesan bahwa dirinya merupakan manusia dengan tingkat kuriositas yang terlampau tinggi. Tapi ia betul-betul ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mulut sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ya... begitulah... jangan marah padaku."

Sasuke menghela udara panjang. Bukan sekali ini saja, orang-orang mempertanyakan mengapa ia rela menemani gadis itu. Mengapa ia tak takut berdampingan dengan gadis itu. Mengapa ia bersedia memasang badan untuk gadis itu. Mengapa demi mengapa terucap dan jawabannya tetap sama.

"Aku mencintainya."

Ketiga pemuda di sebelahnya membisu. Tak tahu harus merespon apa. Pengakuan tersebut tak ayal membuahkan keterkejutan luar biasa di benak mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa sikap kalian berbeda begitu tahu dia sakit?"

Atmosfer di antara mereka sekonyong-konyong semakin lengang, reaksi atas pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diberikan Sasuke.

Kening Naruto berlipat, merenungkan jawaban terjujur. "Virus itu menakutkan," sahutnya lirih. Ia menggosok-gosokkan lengannya sendiri sembari mengedikkan bahu. "Bisa menular dan—"

"Kami tak membencinya." Sai menimpal cepat sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan jurus mulut bocornya lagi. Di belakangnya, Neji mengangguk setuju.

Pemuda dengan tiga gurat di pipi itu mengernyih. "Ya, ya. Tentu saja bukan karena kami membenci Sakura- _chan_."

Sebuah desahan singkat kembali ia keluarkan beriringan dengan satu tangannya yang terjulur guna menepuk pelan kepala Naruto. "Apa kau tak pernah belajar, Dobe? AIDS tak akan menular lewat sentuhan biasa." Ia mengernyit. "Justru dia berusaha melindungimu dulu. Dia tidak mau mendonorkan darahnya karena tak mau kau tertular. Kau pikir siapa yang menyumbangkan darah sewaktu kau kecelakaan?"

Naruto menggeleng polos.

"Kakak kandung Sakura." Ia mendengus samar melihat Naruto mengerjap kebingungan. "Kau harusnya berterima kasih padanya." Jemarinya terkepal kala cerminan perilaku dan tindakan orang-orang terhadap gadis itu terproyeksi jelas di otaknya. Miris rasanya menyaksikan mereka yang dulunya mendekati dan memperlakukan Sakura seperti sahabat sekarang malah mengucilkan dan membullynya habis-habisan, baik secara verbal maupun non verbal. "Pikirkan bagaimana jika kalian sendiri yang mengalami hal itu. Dihakimi secara tak adil karena penyakit yang kalian sendiri tak menghendakinya."

"Pasti rasanya sedih sekali." Neji tersenyum tipis. "Tapi dia gadis yang kuat."

"Aku setuju," kata Sai sambil terkikik. Teringat akan Suigetsu. Kawan sekelas mereka yang mulanya paling getol beropini buruk dan selalu menjauhi Sakura, pada akhirnya tak kuasa menampik semangat juang gadis itu. Tadi siang, dengan muka masam ia menerima brownies yang diberikan Sakura. Pura-pura memberengut, padahal sejam kemudian, Sai menangkap basah pemuda begigi tajam itu tengah memakan brownies tersebut di pojok perpustakaan karena takut ketahuan. Konyol.

Tanpa sadar bibir Sasuke terangkat, mengukir kurva di wajahnya. "Maka dari itu, kita harus menang dalam pertandingan nanti. Aku ingin melihatnya bangga." Tatapannya mendarat pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan Neji. "Kupikir aku harus pulang sekarang." Ia berdiri, menepuk celana olahraganya, lalu melambaikan tangan sekilas dan melangkah pergi. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa, Teme."

Arah pandang Naruto mengikuti sosok Sasuke yang mulai jauh. Entah mengapa, dirinya mampu merasakan bagaimana keseriusan Sasuke hanya dengan mengamati caranya membicarakan Sakura. Satu hal yang dapat ia pahami, pemuda itu betul-betul menyayangi gadis itu. Segaris senyum Naruto melengkung tipis sampai punggung Sasuke tak tampak lagi. Kepalanya dilengakkan ke atas, menantang cakrawala yang terlapis oleh mendung. Sebentar lagi gelap dan hujan. Selaras dengan keadaan yang harus dihadapi Sasuke kini. Ia mendesah berat, berharap dalam sunyi. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, semoga mereka bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada yang bertanya padaku, kenapa aku selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku kembali bertanya padanya, bisakah manusia hidup tanpa udara?_

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya, kemudian masuk melalui pintu samping kediaman keluarga Haruno. Mungkin hal inilah yang patut disyukurinya, terlepas dari sikap orang tua Sakura yang apatis dan tak ramah. Mereka tak peduli jika Sasuke berkunjung dan masuk ke kamar gadis itu. Asal tak mengusik ketenteraman Haruno Kizashi, ia akan dianggap bak angin lalu yang transparan. Terima kasih kepada Yahiko. Ia yang berandil besar dalam memberi akses tandang Sasuke ke rumah ini. Dengan seribu satu cara yang gigih, ia berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya agar membiarkan Sasuke—sebagai satu-satunya kenalan Sakura untuk menginjakkan kaki dan menjadi saksi hidup atas kehidupan keluarga mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Sasuke melangkah sambil sesekali menyapa beberapa pelayan yang telah mengenali dirinya. Namun begitu sampai di penghujung tangga, ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Haruno Mebuki. Sasuke memberi salam, sementara kedua tungkai wanita itu berhenti, menatap Sasuke. Ibu Sakura memang tak memperlakukan Sasuke dengan akrab, namun berbeda dari sang suami, wajahnya tak menyiratkan secercah aura galak ataupun tak suka. Sesaat, matanya tertuju pada setangkai aster di tangan Sasuke, lalu kembali memandang pemuda itu.

"Kapan kalian ujian akhir?"

Sasuke terpana, lalu tersenyum. Baru kali ini ibu Sakura mengajaknya berbicara. "Bulan depan, Mebuki- _san._ "

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil. "Semoga lancar," ujarnya sembari berjalan pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia memutar tubuhnya. "Di kebun belakang, banyak jenis bunga yang bisa kau petik. Sakura pasti senang." Mebuki bertutur kemudian berbalik dan tak menoleh lagi.

Bibir Sasuke terkulum. Memegang erat bunga yang ia bawa, kemudian memandu kakinya menuju ruangan di mana Sakura menunggu kedatangannya.

Ia lalu mengetuk pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Gadis itu langsung menyambutnya dengan girang.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo masuk. Aku sudah mengerjakan LKS. Dari kemarin, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan semua."

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dalam rangka menghadapi ujian kelulusan nanti, mereka sering belajar bersama setiap hari. Sakura bertekad untuk meraih nilai tertinggi dan Sasuke mengerti bahwa ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno. Kekasihnya berupaya keras untuk membanggakan kedua orang tuanya dan Sasuke tentu saja mendukung penuh. Namun bukan berarti ia tak cemas. Terkadang gadis ini terlalu memforsir tenaganya, menghabiskan waktu berlatih mengerjakan soal dari pagi sampai semalam suntuk. Seperti sekarang. Ia yakin Sakura pasti melakukan hal yang sama meski telah berkali-kali dinasehati.

"Semalam tidur jam berapa?"

Sakura mesam-mesam sendiri. "Jam sepuluh lewat." Cengirannya terpapar lebar. Membuat alis pemuda di hadapannya tertaut curiga. Jam sepuluh lewat bisa diartikan menjadi pukul sebelas, pukul dua belas, pukul satu, dan seterusnya. Lidah Sasuke berdecak. Diulurkan lengannya, menghapus keringat di tepi kening gadis itu.

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Kalau kau macam-macam, akan kuseret ke dokter." Ia sontak mencubit halus hidung Sakura saat mulutnya manyun dan cemberut begitu mendengar kalimat tersebut. Sampai saat ini, dokter maupun rumah sakit masih merupakan kata 'tabu' bagi gadis itu. Entah karena tekanan orang tua atau karena ia sendiri yang tak berniat mencari pertolongan medis, Sasuke tak paham dan tak ingin mendesak. Paling tidak, Sakura mulai menata pola hidupnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia selalu menyantap makanan dan minuman organik, menyalurkan hobi menggambarnya dengan baik, mengkonsumsi herbal dan berbagai suplemen tambahan, serta berolahraga ringan. Dan yang terpenting, semangat hidupnya masih terjaga dan tak padam. "Keras kepala. Vitaminnya sudah diminum?"

"Sudah, Sasuke- _kun_." Ia merapikan peralatan tulisnya. "Oh, ya. Yahiko- _nii_ titip salam. Dia berangkat tadi subuh. Orang sibuk itu ada proyek lagi sampai beberapa bulan ke depan."

Sasuke membantu meletakkan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja. "Sayang sekali aku tak sempat berpamitan. Kalau Yahiko- _nii_ menelepon, tolong sampaikan salam balik dariku." Ia menoleh sekilas. "Aster ini mau ditaruh di mana?"

Sakura menunjuk sebuah album foto bersampul tebal yang ia tempatkan di atas rak. "Tempelkan saja di situ. Keterangannya biar aku yang buat."

Sasuke meraih benda tersebut dan membolak-balikkan lembarannya, mengecek isinya. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum ketika memandang bunga-bunga yang sudah ia berikan telah tertempel rapi dan dilapisi plastik. Tangkainya dipotong dan kembangnya sengaja dipipihkan agar tertata indah dalam album. Tak lupa Sakura menyertakan secarik kertas bertulis hari dan tanggal pada masing-masing bunga. Seperti kumpulan foto namun berbeda. Ini lebih bermakna, penuh kenangan yang berharga. Telunjuknya bergerak, mengusap pelan sakura pertama yang ia serahkan di hari mereka mengikat perjanjian ini. Tak lama lagi. Nyaris setengah perjalanan sudah mereka lalui dan semua baik-baik saja. Ia percaya, mereka berdua—terutama Sakura pasti sanggup bertahan sampai dengan hari yang telah ditentukan. Harus.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke berpaling, mendapati sorot khawatir terpancar dari sepasang zamrud gadis itu. Ia menggeleng, tersenyum. "Tak ada apa-apa." Ia kembali memunggungi Sakura, meraih gunting dan memotong tangkai aster di tangannya. "Tinggal beberapa ratus bunga lagi dan kau harus mengatakan 'ya, aku bersedia' padaku."

Sakura tak menampakkan senyum. Ia menutup mulut, namun tatapannya lurus ke depan, tetap menempel pada figur kekasihnya. Sementara Sasuke masih terus sibuk menyelesaikan aktifitas gunting-tempel-tanamannya, tanpa tahu gerak geriknya telah diperhatikan sedari tadi. Hingga beberapa menit menjelang, ia perlahan menyadari kesunyian ganjil ini mulai menggerahkan suasana.

"Kenapa diam?" tanyanya seraya menoleh lagi.

Sudut bibir Sakura sedikit tertarik ke atas. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang tergerai jatuh ke punggung, membawanya ke depan bahu. "Selama ini kau tak pernah bertanya tentang bagaimana awalnya aku tertular HIV. Kau tidak penasaran?"

Dahi Sasuke reflek mengernyit. "Apa aku harus menanyakan itu?" Ia menjawab dengan pertanyaan balasan. Tak mafhum mengapa gadis ini mendadak membahas penyakitnya—tema percakapan yang sebisa mungkin ia hindari.

"Mungkin saja aku terjangkit AIDS karena pergaulan bebas seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Atau karena aku pecandu obat-obatan. Kau tak mau tahu?"

Sasuke meletakkan gunting dan album di atas meja, lantas mendekati gadis itu, duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mendesah sebelum berujar panjang. "Aku tidak bertanya bukan karena tak mau tahu. Aku menghargaimu. Itu urusan pribadimu dan aku tak mau mengorek sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu gusar karena mengingatnya lagi. Untuk apa dipermasalahkan? Kau bersamaku sekarang. Tak perlu mengungkit masa lalu."

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kau mau aku bercerita." Sakura memeluk lututnya sendiri. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau ternyata aku pernah berhubungan dengan banyak laki-laki dan—"

Kalimatnya tenggelam bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ditarik ke dalam kungkungan lengan Sasuke. "Kecuali kalau kau berhubungan dengan orang lain sekarang. Itu akan menjadi masalah besar, Nona. Aku lelaki cemburuan." Ucapan Sasuke seolah kian dipertegas oleh pelukan yang semakin rapat membungkus tubuhnya.

Sakura tergelak kemudian bersandar di dada Sasuke. Masih sama. Debaran itu mengencang, serupa dan senada dengan detak jantungnya sendiri. "Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke- _kun_. Seandainya malaikat pencabut nyawa datang saat ini juga, aku pasti mati dengan mulut menganga lebar karena terlalu gembira," tukasnya lalu terkikik geli. Badannya yang pelan tapi pasti berubah lebih kurus, berguncang karena tawa.

Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya dengan lembut. Jujur, ia tak berkenan mendengar perkataan tersebut tapi tak berdaya untuk menimpalinya lagi. Entah mengapa, seluruh hati dan perasaannya selalu tertohok oleh ketakutan yang kian menebal dan mencekik setiap kali ia dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Rasa takut kehilangan itu akan terus ada, sekeras apapun ia menolaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cinta adalah saat aku mengetahui sisi tergelapmu, aku bertahan._

 **.**

 **.**

Aula tampak jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ribuan siswa Konoha Gakuen berkumpul demi merayakan hari kelulusan mereka, hari di mana mereka menanggalkan seragam kebanggan dan meninggakan tiga tahun masa remaja untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura.

Ia berulang-ulang menarik napas dan mengembuskan lagi. Meski jemari Sasuke tak pernah sedikitpun lepas dari genggamannya, rasa gelisah itu tetap menyelimuti. Ia sangat senang. Usahanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini terbayar sudah. Ia sukses menggapai posisi sebagai lulusan terbaik. Tetapi hal itulah sumber dari kegugupannya saat ini. Ia didapuk untuk memberikan pidato perpisahan di hadapan guru dan seluruh murid yang akan menyaksikannya di atas podium. Terbayang akan tanggapan teman-temannya dulu, membuat kecemasannya kian menjerat.

"Jangan takut." Sasuke meremas lembut tangan gadis itu. "Mereka akan menyimak kata-katamu."

Sakura tak menyahut, hanya menganggukkan kepala, dan begitu namanya dipanggil serta dipersilakan maju ke depan, ia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah pemuda itu. Hendak mencari ketenangan di dalam telaga obsidian yang teduh milik kekasihnya.

Sasuke balas mengangguk, menyuntikkan semangat, mengantar perjalanan Sakura ke atas mimbar dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

Tak dapat dihindari, ketika ia melangkah tegak di antara barisan kursi para murid, suasana seketika lebih senyap walau terdengar bisik-bisik dari berbagai penjuru. Sakura terus berjalan, tak menghiraukan seluruh tatapan yang tertuju lurus seolah menikam punggungnya. Ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir baginya untuk berbicara di depan umum dan ia tak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

Ia naik, menyalami Senju Tsunade dan beberapa guru, kemudian berdiri tegar di atas podium. Sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, ia mendekatkan _microphone_ , menegak salivanya, lalu mulai bersuara.

"Selamat pagi."

Hanya beberapa murid yang terlihat menjawab salamnya. Ia menghela napas, mengenyahkan sisa gamangnya yang terendap, lantas memamerkan senyumannya yang khas. Cerah dan gembira.

"Yang terhormat ibu kepala sekolah, para guru dan staf, serta teman-teman yang saya cintai. Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kesempatan yang diberikan kepada saya. Sungguh terhormat bisa berbicara langsung di tempat ini. Hari ini, saya berdiri di atas panggung untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pasti sudah diketahui oleh banyak orang." Ia menggigit bibir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Saya Haruno Sakura, kali ini ingin mewakili semua penderita AIDS untuk bersuara di depan kalian."

Kumandang pidatonya kontan menciptakan komentar dan tanggapan di sana-sini. Semua orang saling pandang.

"Teme, Sakura- _chan_ ingin bilang apa, sih?" Naruto menyikut pinggang Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas dengan edikkan bahu.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Dengarkan saja."

Naruto mendengus sebal dan kembali memerhatikan gadis itu.

"Salah satu kekeliruan yang aku lakukan adalah menyembunyikan penyakit ini dari kalian semua. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa ini merupakan bagian dari takdir dan tidak selamanya aku bisa bersembunyi. Tapi aku juga memiliki alasan. Aku takut kalian menganggapku berbahaya. Mungkin sudah menjadi kewajaran dihampir seluruh lapisan masyarakat bahwa kami, para ODHA, harus dijauhi dan dikucilkan karena virus mematikan ini. Stempel nakal, liar, dan tak berguna akan otomatis tersemat begitu kami divonis mengidap HIV. Aku sendiri, terpapar akibat transfusi darah empat tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Tak ada pendonor, semua anggota keluargaku pergi, dan aku sendirian menunggu ajal, hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau menyumbangkan darah. Disitulah awal mula aku tertular. Aku menjelaskan ini agar kalian mengerti ada banyak cara bagi penyakit ini untuk menjangkiti seseorang." Spontan, ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak serius mendengarkannya.

"Aku hanya bisa meminta kalian untuk menjauhi virusnya. Bukan orangnya. Kami manusia biasa yang terpaksa memikul masalah berlipat karena harus menanggung sakit dan beban mental akibat diasingkan serta diperlakukan bak mahkluk mengerikan yang harus disingkirkan. Kami berupaya untuk bertahan hidup dalam kondisi yang serba salah. Faktanya, kami tetap membutuhkan uluran tangan dari kalian semua. Kami cuma ingin hidup normal seperti kalian." Kalimatnya agak tersengal karena menahan tangis. Menumpahkan semua perasaan yang mengganjal selama ini membuat ia terharus sekaligus lega.

"Aku harap kita semua bisa mengambil pelajaran dari hal yang sudah terjadi. Di antara kalian, masih banyak orang-orang seperti aku yang sangat membutuhkan dukungan. Dan untuk para sesama ODHA di manapun kalian berada, kita masih memiliki kesempatan menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik. Mari kita berjuang bersama." Ia menunduk sejenak. "Sekali lagi dan untuk terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku untuk meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas ketidaknyamanan dan kesalahan yang pernah aku buat secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja. Kepada para guru yang telah sudi mengajarkan dan membantu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tiga tahun bersama kalian sungguh merupakan masa terbaik yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Semoga kita semua bisa meraih angan dan cita-cita yang kita harapkan." Emeraldnya semakin keruh karena terhalang oleh lapisan tipis air mata. "Terima kasih." Ia mundur dari mimbar, bergeser dan berdiri di tengah panggung, lalu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam di hadapan semua siswa. Memberi salam penghormatan dan perpisahan bagi semua orang.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan bertepuk tangan selantang mungkin. Diikuti oleh Naruto, Ino, Sai, Neji, dan akhirnya menyebar ke seluruh aula. Suara tepukan riuh yang bergemuruh ramai terdengar serentak mengisi gedung. Dan saat Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap para murid-murid telah berdiri, tersenyum padanya, dan menyambut baik pidatonya, sontak meluruhkan permata bening yang mengkristal di pelupuknya yang mulai basah. Tetes air mata itu pun berlinang satu demi satu tanpa bisa terbendung lagi. Ia menyeka matanya, merutuki kebodohannya karena tak bisa menghalau tangis di depan banyak orang. Tangis bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari ini kau mengajarkan sesuatu. Setiap orang berhak untuk kehidupan yang lebih indah. Bersyukur, bersabar, serta berusaha adalah kuncinya dan biarkan waktu yang menyelesaikan segalanya._

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berhasil menembus Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Konoha melalui jalur undangan dan meraih beasiswa penuh. Lain hal dengan Sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan kuliah. Ia lebih memilih mengasah bakat menggambarnya dengan cara mendatangkan guru privat ke rumah setiap tiga kali seminggu. Atas saran dari Yahiko dan beruntung, orang tuanya setuju—dan tak ambil pusing.

"Maaf aku baru kemari lagi. Tapi bunga yang kemarin sampai padamu, kan?" Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya ke bantalan sofa, kemudian menjulurkan lengan, menjemput tubuh gadis itu agar turut bersandar di sampingnya.

"Hm. Sudah kutaruh di album pula." Ia memejamkan mata ketika kepalanya dielus lembut Sasuke. "Tapi kau harusnya membawakan bunga liar saja. Kalau beli di toko terus, upah hasil kerja paruh waktumu bisa habis. Kau lebih membutuhkannya."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku pintar menyimpan uang. Tenang saja." Ia melirik Sakura, merangkul pundaknya. "Sudah makan? Minum vitamin? Apa yang kaulakukan hari ini?"

Sakura terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari kekasihnya. Walaupun kesibukannya sebagai mahasiswa teramat padat dan memaksa ia untuk tak sesering lagi berkunjung ke rumah ini, tak sekalipun Sakura merasa kehilangan perhatian dari pemuda itu. Tak ada yang berubah darinya. "Sudah makan dan minum vitamin. Aku menggambar tadi," sahutnya sambil beringsut, meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci. "Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Mikoto- _basan_." Diserahkannya benda itu kepada Sasuke. Sebuah pigura ranting pohon yang telah dipoles dengan pengkilap kayu. Di beberapa sisi tertempel hiasan bunga kering berpita. Ia memasukkan sketsa wajah Uchiha Mikoto ke dalam bingkai tersebut.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan kagum. "Bagus sekali. Kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" Ia mengacak rambut _pink_ Sakura saat gadis itu mengangguk. "Gambarmu semakin luar biasa. Ibuku pasti sangat senang." Dikecupnya kening Sakura. "Terima kasih."

Sakura melengkungkan senyum. "Ngomong-ngomong kuliah semester ini bagaimana? Pasti sibuk sekali, ya?"

"Hn. Praktek dan praktek. Cukup melelahkan." Pemuda itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu kiri Sakura. Letihnya akan tereduksi dengan baik jika bersandar pada gadisnya. Apalagi saat punggungnya mulai diusap pelan seperti sekarang ini. Surga.

"Semangat terus. Kau pasti akan jadi dokter yang hebat."

"Selama kau bersamaku, aku bisa jadi apa saja." Ia tersentak geli ketika cubitan halus Sakura mendarat di pinggangnya. Ia lantas menggeser tubuhnya, bersiap berbaring di pangkuan gadis itu, tetapi bunyi dering ponsel yang tersimpan dalam saku tasnya kontan mengusik suasana.

Ia mendengus samar, merogoh tasnya, dan mengernyit begitu melihat nama pengontak. Ia mengangkatnya malas.

"Hn?"

" _Sasuke-kun, kau di mana? Jangan sampai telat ke kampus. Hanya ada aku dan Shikamaru di sini. Cepatlah datang."_

Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Suara melengking di ujung sana membuat kupingnya pengang. Sakura otomatis melirik. Lamat-lamat, ia dapat mendengar suara gadis itu. Manja dan akrab.

"Waktu perjanjiannya pukul dua." Sasuke menatap jam dinding. "Sejam lagi aku ke sana."

" _Tapi, Sasuke_ - _kun_ —"

"Shion." Intonasi bicara pemuda itu semakin gamblang. Tanda bahwa ia tak berminat untuk berbincang lebih lanjut. "Aku sibuk. Kita mengerjakan tugas pukul dua. Aku akan datang pukul dua."

Terdengar gerutuan dan setelah itu hening. Sang penelepon tampaknya sebal dan memutuskan sambungan begitu saja. Dengan tak acuh, Sasuke menggeletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, lalu membaringkan badannya di sofa dengan kepala ditidurkan ke ribaan Sakura. Ia membawa tangan kanan gadis itu ke atas dahinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia genggam di atas dada.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau berangkat ke kampus sekarang? Jangan sampai teman-temanmu marah." Ia membelai surai hitam milik Sasuke.

"Sejam lagi." Kelopak mata Sasuke tertutup tenang. "Aku masih ingin di sini."

Ketegasan pemuda itu tak dapat dibantah lagi. Sakura pun membiarkan Sasuke merebah nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Namun, mendadak ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan merembes dari hidungnya. Ia reflek menyambar selembar sapu tangan tebal dari rak guna menutupi separuh mukanya. Sasuke yang terkesiap juga ikut bangun, melayangkan pandangan waswas kepada Sakura seraya memijat pelan tengkuknya.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng, tertawa lirih. "Tentu aku baik. Hanya sedikit flu. Maaf Sasuke- _kun_."

"Biar kubersihkan." Sasuke hendak meraih kotak tisu namun dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Jangan. Mungkin kau ke kampus saja. Aku mau tidur siang."

"Aku bisa menjagamu sampai kau tertidur."

Sekali lagi gadis itu menggeleng. "Nanti kutelepon, ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sasuke mendesah berat, menyentuh kening Sakura dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, sebelum mengecup kilat mata hijaunya yang membulat polos. "Baiklah." Ia memasukkan ponsel ke jaket, lalu menyampirkan tas ke sebelah pundaknya. "Kalau sudah bangun, jangan lupa hubungi aku." Ia berdiri, melenggang ke arah pintu, dan melambaikan tangan.

Sakura yang mematung memandang Sasuke, langsung mengunci kamar begitu pemuda itu pergi. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, membasuh hidungnya. Air yang mengalir pun perlahan berubah menjadi merah segar, bercampur dengan darah yang tak henti-hentinya menetes. Dicengkeramnya pinggir wastafel kuat-kuat hingga ruas jarinya memutih sambil mengerang, menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba saja menghantam kepalanya. Gadis itu lantas mendongakkan wajah, menghadap cermin demi melihat nanar pantulan tersebut. Pipi yang kian tirus, tubuh yang semakin lemah, kulit yang memucat. Ia tersenyum iba. Mengasihani diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Salah satu hal yang paling kusesali adalah mempercayai kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja' darimu._

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke festival. Dan berhubung kedua orang tuanya sedang berangkat ke luar negeri, ia segera mengiyakan. Dengan antusias, ia mulai mempersiapkan diri. Memoles wajahnya dengan bedak tipis, memulas bibirnya dengan liptint berwarna _pink_ lembut, mengenakan gaun santai bercorak hijau selutut, dan tetap tak ketinggalan, mantel dan syal putih pemberian kakaknya. Jika ia nekat berkeliaran tanpa pakaian tebal, mungkin acara kencan ini akan berakhir di klinik kesehatan.

Seperti biasa, mereka berangkat dengan menaiki kendaraan kesayangan Sasuke. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai festival. Acara tersebut diadakan di area Ginza, tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan tempat tinggal keluarga Haruno. Setibanya di sana, Sasuke pun bergegas memarkirkan sepedanya kemudian menggamit tangan Sakura.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, mengamati tujuan pertama yang akan mereka singgahi. Tiba-tiba obsidian Sasuke tertumbuk pada satu _stand_ penjualan aksesoris yang terletak nyaris di pojokan. Jika bukan karena lampu beragam warna yang terpampang mencolok di sisi-sisi atapnya, ia pasti akan melewati tempat itu begitu saja.

Sasuke langsung menggandeng lengan kekasihnya, menuntunnya ke arah _stand_ yang dimaksud. Gadis itu pasti suka. Dan dugaannya tepat. Pupil Sakura kontan melebar takjub ketika menatap berbagai jenis perhiasan dan aksesori yang tengah dipamerkan di dalam rak kaca. Gelang, kalung, bros, penjepit rambut, dan entah benda apa lagi yang ia sama sekali tak tahu apa namanya.

"Mau yang mana? Akan kubelikan."

Sakura tersenyum. Tak mau menolak niat baik Sasuke. "Pilihkan saja satu untukku."

Sasuke meneliti satu-satu barang-barang tersebut dengan ekspresi serius. Namun perhatiannya lekas tercuri oleh sepasang gelang yang bentuk dan warnanya persis sama.

"Ini gelang _couple_?" Ia menempelkan telunjuknya di kaca, menunjuk benda di dalam sana.

Teuchi, sang penjual, menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Betul." Ia melirik Sakura dan terkekeh. "Kalian pasangan yang serasi. Akan kuberi diskon untukmu."

Sasuke balas menyunggingkan senyum. "Taktik jual yang jitu, _Ojisan_. Akan kuambil."

Pria paruh baya itu semakin tergelak. Ia membuka rak, mengambil aksesoris tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Kau beruntung, Nak. Ini _limited edition_. Cuma satu-satunya."

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang sambil menerima gelangnya. Ia meraih tangan Sakura, memasangkannya, setelah itu memakaikan miliknya ke tangannya sendiri.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menggoyang-goyangkan pergelangan lengannya dengan riang. "Ini bagus sekali, Sasuke- _kun._ Terima kasih."

"SASUKE- _KUN_!"

Pekikan yang disusul oleh lingkaran tangan yang mengalungi leher Sasuke spontan memudarkan senyuman Sakura. Ia tertegun menyaksikan kehadiran seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang secara mendadak menggelayut mesra pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu kau di sini."

"Lepaskan." Sasuke yang tak nyaman, dengan cepat menepis sentuhan gadis itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang diam saja, tak menunjukkan respon apa-apa. Hal itu membuatnya semakin dongkol pada Shion.

"Dasar kau ini." Shion memajukan mulutnya dengan manja. Masa bodoh dengan sikap tak bersahabat pemuda itu. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Sasuke dan mengganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang lazim dan tak perlu diambil hati. "Oh, kau bersama siapa?" tanyanya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang menontoni tingkahnya. "Temanmu?"

"Tunanganku," jawabnya tegas dan spontan memicu keterkejutan di wajah Shion. Ia kemudian merangkul pinggang Sakura. "Namanya Haruno Sakura." Ia memalingkan kepala ke samping. "Ini Shion. _Teman_ kampus."

Mendengar tekanan dalam kata 'teman' membuat Sakura paham bahwa Sasuke hendak mengonfirmasi tentang hubungannya dengan gadis itu. Ia percaya tentu saja. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah perempuan bernama Shion. Begitu Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tunangan, Shion kontan tercengang dengan air muka kecewa yang terlihat nyata. Bahkan gadis itu tak henti-hentinya melemparkan tatapan menilai yang diarahkan kepada dirinya. Dari atas sampai bawah seakan ingin membanding-bandingkan kecantikan dan kemolekan siapa yang lebih unggul. Sudah pasti, Shion menyukai Sasuke, dan Sakura ragu jika pemuda itu tak menyadari hal tersebut. Siapapun bisa melihat dan menyimpulkan bahwa itu memang benar adanya.

"Hai, Sakura. Salam kenal." Shion menyapa dengan ceria. "Selera perempuan Sasuke unik ya ternyata. Sedikit kurang cocok dengan laki-laki seperti Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke mendelik sementara Sakura menelan ludah. Memaksakan seulas senyum. Unik jika diucapkan dalam situasi seperti ini dan disertai dengan tawa remeh yang cukup menyinggung bisa didefinisikan sebagai sinonim dari 'jelek.'

"Halo, Shion." Sakura balik menyapa. Susah payah ia mengukuhkan kedua tungkainya untuk tak beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini. "Apa kabar?" Ia bertanya ramah. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mungkin saja ia yang terlampau sensitif terhadap gadis ini.

"Aku baik." Shion melipat tangannya di dada, tersenyum. Palsu. "Kau sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja. Apa kau anoreksia? Kayak mayat hidup." Ia terkikik. Tapi hanya sebentar. Karena ia seketika bungkam dan terperanjat kala bentakan Sasuke meluncur tajam ke telinganya.

"Shion!" Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa membendung emosi jika sudah menyangkut kekasihnya. "Jaga bicaramu. Aku tak akan segan-segan padamu kalau berani berkata buruk mengenai Sakura lagi." Onyxnya menusuk dingin tepat ke manik lavender Shion yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan justru gadis di sebelahnya yang ikut menegang menyaksikannya memarahi seorang perempuan di depan umum. "Kita pergi." Ia menarik pelan tangan Sakura, menggiringnya untuk menjauh.

Sakura agak kewalahan menyejejerkan kakinya karena Sasuke berjalan dengan langkahnya yang lebar dan terburu-buru. Ia menahan tangan pemuda itu agar berhenti sejenak.

"Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan pada Shion? " tanyanya pelan. "Kita bisa kembali ke sana. Bicara baik-baik."

Sasuke mendesah. "Aku minta maaf." Diusapnya jejak keringat yang melekat di pelipisnya. "Kita pulang saja. Lebih baik bersantai di kamarmu."

Sakura tenang dan menurut saja saat Sasuke kembali menarik lembut tangannya. Tetapi tidak dalam benaknya. Ia mengigit bibir kencang, mencoba menyingkirkan kegalauan yang hinggap dan membelenggu. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sudah, Sasuke membelanya mati-matian. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya sudah, ia tercekik oleh perasaan bersalah yang teramat besar. Perasaan yang perlahan namun pasti mulai menggerogoti jiwanya yang rapuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mengusikmu berarti mengganggu hidupku. Karena kau adalah bagian terbaik di dalamnya._

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa pekan terakhir ini, kondisi kesehatan Sakura kian menurun. Dan itu cukup berpengaruh besar pada emosinya yang semakin labil. Ia lebih banyak diam, lesu, tak banyak bicara, tersenyum pun jarang. Kalaupun ia tertawa, cuma lebih menyerupai helaan napas berat. Sangat terpaksa dan Sasuke betul-betul cemas melihat keadaannya.

Seperti hari ini. Pemuda itu terkejut saat memasuki kamar Sakura. Ia langsung disambut oleh pecahan kaca yang berserak di salah satu sudut lantai. Sementara sang Penghuni ruangan cuma berdiri kaku, memandang kosong ke luar jendela.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh sebentar. Rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya ia biarkan begitu saja. Ia memakai piyama, tanpa mantel ataupun selimut.

Sasuke berdecak gusar dan menarik napas panjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ia melepas jaketnya untuk dikenakannya pada Sakura. Kemudian menutup jendela dan membawa gadis itu duduk di tepi kasur. "Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku kalau ada sesuatu yang menganggumu." Sasuke bersimpuh di depannya, membungkus hangat kedua tangan Sakura. Suaranya merendah.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum getir. "Tak ada apa-apa." Ia melirik setangkai lantana di genggaman Sasuke. "Bawa bunga lagi?"

Alis Sasuke praktis mengerut. Ucapan Sakura—entah karena kupingnya yang bermasalah atau karena ada faktor lain—terdengar lebih sinis dari biasanya. "Kau tidak suka jenisnya? Akan kuganti."

Sakura mendengus, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah jenuh akibat dicekoki kembang tiap hari. "Tolong tempelkan di album."

Sasuke mengelus kepala gadis itu, bangkit, lalu berjalan ke arah rak. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat tak sengaja memandang bercak darah bersebaran di lantai, tak jauh dari tumpukan cermin yang telah pecah. Ia mengatupkan bibir, meletakkan kembang itu ke atas meja, mendekati Sakura, lantas menyambar serta memegang erat tangannya karena gadis itu berusaha menarik lengannya kembali. Sasuke melucuti sarung tangan yang ia kenakan dan sontak meradang begitu mendapati telapak dan pergelangan Sakura telah terlapis oleh perban.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Napas Sakura serasa tercekat saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang gelap. Terlebih saat pemuda itu meremas pelan bahunya, memaksanya untuk menghadap langsung ke irisnya yang kelam dan tajam karena menahan lara. Ia tak pernah meilhat Sasuke seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Jawab aku, Sakura. Apa yang kaulakukan? Kau berniat menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Meski nyaris membatu, Sakura tetap menghentakkan tangannya hingga lepas dari jangkauan Sasuke. Ia merengsek mundur. "Kenapa harus aku yang selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu? Kenapa harus aku yang selalu terbuka denganmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sakura memicing. Kebingungan Sasuke membangkitkan amarahnya hingga naik ke permukaan, meluap bagai air bah. Perasaannya yang telah lama terpendam seakan mencuat dan memicunya untuk melampiaskan segala yang ia dengar pada pemuda itu. "Kau terkena sanksi akibat berkelahi dengan seseorang yang telah menjelek-jelekkan aku. Ada gosip yang menyebar di kampus bahwa kau pengidap AIDS. Kau dijauhi sebagaimana aku dulu." Sakura mendesis menatap wajah Sasuke yang berubah pias. "Ada apa? Kau heran kenapa aku bisa tahu?" Ia terengah, menekan dadanya yang sakit. "Semua orang mengetahui aibku dan kau terkena getahnya sekarang."

Sasuke memijat batang hidungnya sejenak untuk meredam rasa gundahnya yang meraja lela. Entah darimana Sakura mendapatkan informasi tersebut—info yang sengaja ia simpan dan sembunyikan karena tak mau menambah beban gadis itu. Yang jelas, ia tak ingin mendiskusikannya sekarang. Situasinya sama sekali tak mendukung dan satu-satunya cara yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah membujuknya sehalus mungkin, tak ingin jika kejadian ini sampai melahirkan perselisihan besar di antara mereka. "Hey... kau harus istirahat. Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Jangan pikrikan itu." Ia berusaha menenangkannya tapi Sakura menghindar dengan sisa tenaganya yang terkuras.

"Jangan pikirkan?" Sakura bertanya tak percaya. Nada bicaranya meninggi. "Kau pikir aku tidak tersiksa selama ini? Virus brengsek ini akan segera membunuhku dan aku semakin tersiksa karena kau mengorbankan semuanya untukku. Membuatku merasa bersalah. Apa lagi yang kau mau?" Ia tertawa sarkas. "Kupikir semua penderitaanku di sekolah akan berakhir sampai di sini. Nyatanya tidak! Banyak orang yang menerorku tiap malam, menghinaku, mengejekku karena aku seorang ODHA. Mereka melakukan itu karena aku dekat denganmu! Kita berdua akan sama-sama hancur! Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

Sasuke terdiam. Hatinya mencelos tetapi ia tahu, gadis ini sebenarnya ketakutan. Berjuang selama beberapa tahun menghadapi penyakit ini bukanlah perkara gampang. Akan ada fase pasang surut dan ia harus memahami itu. Apalagi dirinyalah yang turut menjadi penyebab terbesar mengapa Sakura sampai memberontak seperti ini. "Tenangkan dirimu." Ia masih berupaya keras meredakan emosi Sakura yang bergejolak.

Tetapi badai sekecil apapun tak akan seringan itu menghilang. Begitupun Sakura. Dengan kasar, ia membuka atasan piyamanya, menyisakan kaos tanpa lengan yang membungkus tubuhnya yang sangat kurus. Terdapat ruam dan memar di mana-mana. "LIHAT KEADAANKU SEKARANG! MENGENASKAN! TIDAK PUNYA HARAPAN! KENAPA KAU MASIH MAU BERSAMAKU?!" Ia berteriak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Sasuke merasa matanya turut memanas. Memandang langsung kondisi Sakura yang sesungguhnya membuat darahnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Bohong kalau ia berkata bahwa ia kuat. Bohong kalau ia berkata bahwa ia tegar. Kenyataannya, ia akan selalu terluka setiap kali memikirkan Sakura. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa setiap detik kebersamaan mereka bisa menjadi saat-saat terakhir untuknya. Berpura-pura segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Berpura-pura optimis dan pantang menyerah. Jika ada satu orang yang patut digelari manusia paling munafik, mungkin dirinyalah yang pantas mendapatkannya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Ia menunduk, tak menyahut. Bukan karena ia tak dapat menjawab, tetapi karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Ia sibuk mengusir buram di jelaganya yang berair. Sekaligus menampik pekat dalam dadanya yang perih.

Ruangan itu berubah sepi. Hanya isakan pelan dan suara napas tersengal yang terdengar. Sampai selang beberapa menit, Sakura akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan terseok ke arak rak. Sasuke serta merta mengangkat kepala, mengamati gadis itu.

"Aku tak mau lagi terikat dengan perjanjian konyol semacam ini." Sakura menukas dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia menggapai beberapa buah album tempatnya menyimpan bunga pemberian Sasuke, yang langsung dibantingnya ke lantai. Tak hanya sampai di situ, ia mengambil dan mencengkeram kembang lantana yang baru saja pemuda itu bawakan, kemudian dijatuhkan serta diinjak hingga kelopaknya terlepas dan layu.

 _Jangan lakukan itu…._

Sasuke menatapnya dengan sorot mata kecewa. "Kenapa?" bisiknya lirih.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu."

Pemuda itu membisu, namun pandangannya tetap mengarah lurus menghujam Sakura, menuntut penjelasan.

"Pergi selamanya dari hidupku. Jangan pernah kembali lagi!" Sakura berseru, sengit. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sinis. "Kau pikir orang sepertimu pantas bersanding denganku? Selama ini aku muak berada di sampingmu. Aku bersamamu hanya karena kau satu-satunya laki-laki dungu yang rela dimanfaatkan. Kau tahu, aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu."

Raut wajah Sasuke semakin terluka. Namun ia tetap bertahan di posisinya. Seremuk apapun perasaannya kini, ia tetap bersikeras untuk tinggal. Bahkan ketika vas kristal itu pecah berkeping-keping dan hampir mengenai kakinya, ia masih berusaha untuk tetap bergeming, mengabaikan pekikan Sakura yang kian geram padanya.

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

Bunyi jeblakan pintu yang terbuka sesaat mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Di ambang kamar, Ayame, salah satu pelayan yang bertugas untuk mengurusi kebutuhan Sakura, menganga dengan mata membeliak. Ia menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, kaget atas kericuhan yang terjadi.

"A-ada apa ini?" Ayame tergagap dengan ekspresi linglung.

Sakura membuang muka, lantas berpaling menghadap jendela. memunggungi Sasuke. "Seret orang ini keluar. Jangan biarkan dia masuk lagi ke rumah ini."

Dengan bimbang, Ayame menghampiri Sasuke, berdiri di belakangnya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau pergi, Uchiha- _san,_ " tegurnya sopan. "Tuan pasti akan marah besar jika ada keributan di sini."

Sasuke mencoba mengendalikan napasnya yang bertambah berat. Jarinya bergerak ke ujung mata, mengusap tetes bening yang menggenang di pelupuk. Tinggal menunggu waktu baginya untuk jatuh berderai. "Sakura _…._ " Ia kesulitan menstabilkan suaranya. "Tolong lihat aku sebentar saja."

Gadis itu membeku di tempat. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Mendesak Sasuke untuk memejamkan mata sepintas, kemudian tersenyum pahit. Butuh kekuatan luar biasa agar mulutnya mampu mengucapkan hal ini. Hal yang ketika ia keluarkan akan ikut meluluh lantakkan perasaannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau tanpa aku akan membuatmu lebih baik _…._ Aku pergi."

Bersamaan dengan itu, ia langsung memutar tubuh, melangkah pergi tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

Ia benar-benar hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tak pernah terbayang akan sesakit ini saat aku berjalan menjauh darimu._

 _Setiap langkah yang kuambil, setiap itu pula serpihan hatiku ikut mati._

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu pintu kamarnya menutup, lututnya yang lemas menyangga beban, sontak terjatuh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Tubuhnya terduduk di lantai dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Ia membekap mulutnya, menghalangi sedu sedan yang semakin keras terlontar. Ia harusnya sadar, pada akhirnya mereka akan terpisah. Cepat atau lambat. Dan akan sangat menyakitkan jika ia pergi dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia harus melepas Sasuke sekarang juga. Walau itu berarti membinasakan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Sakura mencondongkan badan, menggapai album dan bunga yang berserakan, kemudian didekapnya erat-erat. _Tak apa_. Ia mengulas senyum di sela-sela tangisnya. _Dia akan baik-baik saja_. _Ini demi kebaikannya_. Ia berulang kali menguatkan hati. Ia tak akan pernah rela menyaksikan Sasuke turut menanggung derita yang sama.

 _Karena aku mencintainya…._

Gadis itu memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam lipatan tangannya. Masih tersenyum.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Kini, ia hanya tinggal menanti mati dengan tenang.

Sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kita berjumpa untuk terpisah. Laksana embun dan patera. Kau jatuh padaku di awal fajar kemudian lenyap tersapu surya._

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat sebulan pasca peristiwa itu.

Meski tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di kediaman keluarga Haruno, ia masih rutin mengirimkan bunga kepada Sakura. Ia tak lagi memikirkan jika pemberiannya akan dicampakkan seperti waktu itu. Yang terpenting adalah janji. Ia tak akan melanggar apa yang sudah dirinya ucapkan di hadapan Sakura. Lagipula, hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk sedikit menenangkan perasaannya yang kacau balau setelah perpisahan mereka. Memberikannya bunga sambil berharap suatu hari nanti, gadis itu akan menghubunginya kembali, berkata bahwa ia tak sungguh-sungguh membencinya, dan meminta Sasuke agar datang lagi kepadanya.

Ya. Ia tahu ia bodoh. Karena sampai sekarang, Sakura tak pernah sekalipun mengontaknya. Sasuke pun sempat berusaha untuk menghubunginya. Tetapi seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Nomor yang Sakura gunakan tak aktif lagi.

Dan hari ini, entah mengapa, keinginannya yang kuat mendorong Sasuke untuk memberanikan diri berkunjung ke rumah gadis itu. Ia memarkirkan sepedanya di pinggir jalan serta menunggu di dekat gerbang.

Sejam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Hari bertambah gelap sementara ia pun semakin penat menanti. Tak ada aktifitas di halaman depan yang bisa ia pantau dari luar.

Maka dari itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan keraguannya, berniat masuk. Tak peduli jika akan diusir ataupun dimaki. Ia akan menebalkan telinga. Tetapi begitu dirinya hendak membuka pagar, Ayame tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam. Wanita itu spontan menjerit pelan, tergemap atas kehadiran Sasuke.

"O-oh... Uchiha- _san._ Cari siapa?" tanyanya lugu. Sedetik kemudian ia mengerang sendiri, tersadar akan keanehan pertanyaan barusan. Tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan Sang nona. Tak mungkin pemuda itu ingin menjenguk Haruno Kizashi. "Maksudku, ada perlu apa malam-malam datang ke sini?"

sasuke tersenyum canggung. "Ada yang ingin kuberikan pada Sakura." Ia mengangkat beberapa tangkai lili ke depan Ayame.

Wanita itu berkedip, lalu tersenyum tipis. Sasuke merasa perilakunya agak ganjil, tak seperti biasanya. "Titipkan saja padaku," katanya sembari menjulurkan tangan, meminta kembang tersebut.

"Boleh aku sendiri yang menyerahkan?"

Ayame menutup mulut, dahinya mengerut, tampak memikiran sesuatu. Bibirnya bergerak-bergerak, seperti ingin memberi tahu satu hal, namun bingung harus memulai dari mana.

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Dan ketika sosok Sakura mendadak terlintas di benaknya, air mukanya berubah tegang. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"A-ano... akhir-akhir ini Saku- _cha_ n semakin parah." Ayame menautkan jari-jarinya gelisah. "Aku takut. Dari kemarin, dia mengunci diri dari dalam. Makanannya hanya bisa diantar di depan pintu. Itupun tidak disentuh sama sekali. Aku sudah melapor pada Tuan, tapi katanya biarkan saja. Nanti juga keluar sendiri. Jujur, aku sangat waswas."

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Ayame agar berlari mengikutinya ke dalam rumah. Kepalanya berat dan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

 _Tidak…. Tidak boleh…._

Ia menerobos masuk melalui pintu samping, terus berlari kencang, tak mengindahkan tatapan terkejut dari para pelayan yang terpegun dengan kemunculannya.

 _Jangan sekarang…._

"Sakura!" Ia mengetuk pintu dengan keras. "Buka pintunya. Ini aku." Suaranya terdengar memohon. "Sakura, tolong buka pintunya." Napasnya mulai tersendat.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, memadang Ayame dengan panik. "Ada kunci duplikat? Ambilkan segera," pintanya frustrasi.

"Tapi nanti Tuan _…._ "

"Biar aku yang tanggung jawab! Ambilkan cepat!" Sasuke tak dapat lagi mengontrol volume suaranya yang bergetar.

"Ba-baik."

Sasuke menopangkan tubuh pada lengan kanannya yang tertempel lemas di dinding. Sungguh ia akan merasa berdosa seumur hidup jika sampai hal buruk menimpa Sakura. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Gadis itu benar. Ia dungu. Betul-betul dungu.

"Ini, Uchiha- _san."_

Ayame memberikan sebuah anak kunci yang diterimanya dengan buru-buru. Cepat, ia membentangkan pintu lebar-lebar. Menerobos masuk dan langsung terduduk di samping ranjang.

Ia menyentuh kening Sakura dengan punggung tangan. Panas tinggi dan kondisinya sedang tak sadarkan diri. Ia mendesis gusar sembari memeluk tubuh gadisnya yang semakin kurus, nyaris tak berdaging. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ada secuil perasaan lega setelah dirinya bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Ia menengok ke belakang, ke arah Ayame yang berada tak jauh dari kasur.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Katakan pada orang tuanya."

Ayame mengigit bibir serta menggeleng lemah dengan wajah yang terbebani seperti sedang berkonflik batin. Ia goyah dan matanya melirik ke arah luar namun tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia paham apa yang membuat Ayame terdiam hingga tak berani berbuat apa-apa.

Haruno Kizashi.

Ia pun dengan sangat hati-hati merenggangkan rengkuhannya, membaringkan Sakura kembali, kemudian bangkit serta berucap pelan. "Jaga Sakura. Aku yang akan bicara pada ayahnya."

Ayame mengangguk, melangkah menuju lemari dan segera menyiapkan selembar kain untuk mengompres gadis itu.

Sasuke bergegas turun ke lantai satu. Ayah Sakura kerap menghabiskan waktu di ruang keluarga. Miris memang. Disebut ruang keluarga namun pada kenyataannya, Sakura sebagai putri kandung tak pernah diperkenankan berkumpul di tempat itu. Ia menuju ruangan tersebut dan menemukan pintunya telah terbuka. Sang tuan dan nyonya rumah terlihat tengah sibuk mengatur berkas dan berbagai keperluan. Mereka agaknya akan berangkat lagi ke suatu tempat.

"Kizashi- _san_."

Kizashi dan Mebuki menoleh dan setengah terkejut. Mebuki menatapnya dengan ekspresi bertanya sedangkan Kizashi melayangkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya. Mungkin merasa terusik atas keberadaan Sasuke yang dianggapnya tak sopan karena sudah seenaknya menyerobot ke dalam ruangan tanpa dipersilakan.

"Sakura harus dibawa ke rumah sakit sekarang juga. Dia demam. Suhu badannya melonjak. Kondisinya akan makin gawat jika—"

"Pengidap HIV memang seperti itu," sela Kizashi. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah kembali berkutat dengan dokumen yang sedang ia teliti. Dari cara menanggapinya saja sudah menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sama sekali tak peduli. Tak ada sedikitpun kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya. Seolah situasi kritis yang dialami oleh penderita AIDS merupakan hal wajar yang cukup dimaklumi dan dibiarkan saja. Tak perlu diberi tindak pertolongan apa-apa.

Sasuke menatap Mebuki yang hanya terdiam memerhatikan pembicaraan barusan. Pemuda itu tahu, sesungguhnya ibu Sakura masih menyimpan kasih sayang terhadap anaknya. Tapi terbentengi oleh ketegasan dan kewenangan sang suami. Ia seakan tak berdaya, menunduk sembari melirik ke arah Kizashi.

"Mebuki- _san_. Putri anda _…._ " Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah memelasnya di depan Mebuki. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi keluarga ini. "Ia butuh perawatan serius."

Mebuki pelan-pelan berdiri. Gugup, ia menghampiri dan menegur lirih. " _Anata_ , kita perlu membawa Saku ke rumah sakit."

Kizashi berdecak, mulai kesal karena atensinya terganggu. "Telepon saja Dokter Yakushi. Anak itu cukup diberi perawatan di rumah."

Sepasang obsidian Sasuke menyipit tak percaya. Di saat-saat genting seperti ini, bisa-bisanya Kizashi masih mementingkan egonya ketimbang keselamatan anak kandungnya sendiri. Sasuke memandang jam dinding. Waktunya terbuang percuma.

"Kizashi- _san,_ apa anda tega melihat putri anda menderita? Dia harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan intensif. Terlambat sedikit saja, dia akan _…._ " Sasuke tak kuasa menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dadanya terasa pilu.

"Akan mati?" Di luar dugaan, Kizashi malah menyambung sinis. Terdengar bunyi kaki kursi yang bergesek kasar dengan lantai. Pria itu berdiri tegak. Ekspresinya menegang akibat amarah yang memuncak. "Jangan mendikte apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku kepala keluarga di sini. Sakura tak akan kemana-mana karena dia tidak punya harapan lagi untuk sembuh. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak dulu. Tapi kau dan Yahiko selalu menolak apa yang aku maksudkan. Terlalu naif. Kalianlah yang membohonginya. Menjejalkan angan palsu ke otaknya agar dia menganggap dirinya bisa lepas dari AIDS. Omong kosong!" Tangan kanannya merentang, menunjuk pintu. "Sekarang keluar dari rumah ini!"

Sasuke bergeming kaku. Perasaanya ikut terbakar oleh kata-kata Kizashi. "Angan palsu? Orang tua yang seharusnya paling berperan untuk kesembuhannya justru adalah pihak yang paling menyudutkannya. Dia sekarat dan ayahnya cuma duduk santai di sini tanpa merasa bersalah. Anda hanya mementingkan nama baik. Egois!"

' **PLAK!'**

"Kizashi!"

Mebuki memekik dan terbelalak menyaksikan suaminya menampar Sasuke. Ia hendak maju tapi dihalangi pria itu.

"Kau pikir karena kau dibiarkan masuk dan akrab dengan Yahiko, kau bisa dengan kurang ajar mencapku sebagai orang tua egois?" Ada duka yang menyeruak dari sorot mata Kizashi yang memerah. "Tahu apa kau tentang keluarga kami?"

Sasuke yang tersentak mundur, berangsur menegakkan tubuh. Tak menghiraukan pedih tak terperi di pipinya yang memanas. Titik darah segar di sudut mulutnya pun ia abaikan. "Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga anda. Yang jelas aku peduli pada Sakura. Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi dia." Ia membungkukkan badan, lantas berlutut serta memohon di hadapan pria itu. "Maafkan aku yang telah kurang ajar. Silakan tampar dan pukul aku sepuasnya. Tapi tolong... izinkan aku membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Mebuki mulai menangis. Tak tega. Wanita itu menarik lengan suaminya agar berbalik melihatnya. "Sakura masih darah dagingku. Aku mohon padamu."

Pria itu mendengus, mengusap wajahnya yang letih. Ia menengadah, memandang langit-langit, merenung sejenak. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Paru-parunya penuh oleh duri transparan yang menusuk hingga kerongkongan, membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Keheningan yang beku pun terus menggelayut, hingga akhirnya ia menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. "Lakukan sesukamu," ujarnya seraya berjalan menyambar tas kulit yang ia letakkan di kursi. Netranya beralih pada Mebuki, bertitah. "Kita harus berangkat. Biarkan anak itu melakukan apa yang dia mau."

Mebuki mengangguk, menatap belakang Kizashi yang menjauh. Baru setelah sosok itu menghilang, ia spontan menghampiri Sasuke, menyuruhnya berdiri. Ia tersedu-sedu memegang bahu pemuda di depannya. "Maaf... maaf, Nak. Aku titip putriku padamu." Ia meraih dompetnya kemudian diserahkan ke tangan Sasuke. "Disini ada uang _cash_ , kartu kredit, slip asuransi Sakura, apa saja yang kalian butuhkan. Di dalamnya kusimpan kartu nama Dokter Yakushi. Dia bertugas di Rumah Sakit Central. Cari dia. Dia pasti bersedia membantu kalian. Aku juga akan menghubungi Yahiko agar cepat pulang." Ia menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dengan sedih. "Maafkan aku. Aku memang ibu yang tak bertanggungjawab." Ia langsung berpaling dan beranjak pergi.

Sasuke menunduk sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian tanpa menuggu lama lagi, ia berlari menuju kamar Sakura.

"Ayame- _san_ , tolong hubungi _ambulance_ atau taksi. Secepatnya."

"Taksi saja. Di dekat kompleks ada perusahaan taksi." Ayame buru-buru melesat keluar.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah ransel yang tergeletak di meja belajar Sakura, lalu mengisinya dengan beberapa lembar pakaian seadaanya yang bisa ia temukan di dalam lemari. Tak lupa ia menaruh dompet milik Haruno Mebuki di dalam saku tas sebelum menggantungkannya di kedua pundaknya.

Sembari menunggu Ayame, didekatinya Sakura yang tengah terbaring lunglai. Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang, mengelap keringat di dahinya, menyelimutinya dengan mantel dan dengan sangat perlahan, Sasuke merengkuh lembut tubuh gadis itu. Mengecup kepalanya sambil menahan air mata.

 _Bertahanlah…._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Semua cobaan yang mendera adalah penyadar bahwa aku sungguh jatuh cinta padamu. Karena di titik terendah sekalipun aku tak mampu meninggalkanmu._

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, langit-langit putihlah yang menyambut. Dingin. Khas rumah sakit. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, terasa pekat dan berat. Terdapat selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya, sementara di punggung tangan kirinya tertancap infus. Belum lagi kabel-kabel yang tertempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya serta terhubung langsung ke alat monitor yang berada di dekatnya. Pikirannya lantas menerawang. Mengingat kembali mengapa ia bisa sampai di sini. Ya. Hari itu, dirinya betul-betul tak enak badan. Pusing dan menggigil. Ia pikir ia akan mati saat itu juga. Ternyata tidak. Tuhan rupanya masih belum menghendakinya untuk pergi. Tapi siapa yang mengantarnya ke tempat ini? Orang tuanya kah? Ia tersenyum paksa. Mustahil.

Sakura kemudian berniat untuk mengangkat lengan, namun begitu ia hendak menggerakkan tangan, tak sengaja jemarinya menyentuh rambut seseorang. Ia melirik ke bawah dan reflek mendesah panjang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terlelap seraya duduk di kursi dengan kepala bersandar di pinggir tempat tidur. Wajahnya tak tampak sebagian karena tertutup lengan dan setengahnya lagi tertutup rambut. Ia terlihat lelah dan berantakan. Sakura menghela napas, lalu mendaratkan telapak tangannya ke helaian surai hitam Sasuke. Membelainya lembut. Pemuda ini akan selalu kembali. Meski telah diperlakukan buruk, ia tetap kembali. Dan kini, ia menolongnya lagi. Keras kepala.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke menggeliat bangun. Sakura lekas menarik tangannya, ditempatkannya di atas perut.

"Sakura... syukurlah." Sasuke hampir terlonjak dari kursinya. Ia mendesah lega. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Sudah agak baikan? Akan kupanggilkan dokter jaga." Ia bangkit namun dengan sigap Sakura menarik lengan bajunya. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali.

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi."

Pemuda itu menggeleng, meraih tangan gadis itu, dan dilekatkan ke pipinya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kau bisa membawaku ke sini?"

"Aku ke rumahmu. Ingin memberikanmu bunga sekaligus minta balikan." Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika jari Sakura mencubit lemah pipinya. "Hari ini aku membawa katakuri." Ia melirik lima tangkai kembang berwarna ungu yang ia masukkan ke dalam vas berisi air.

Sakura menoleh sedikit. "Bunga lagi?"

Pemuda itu langsung merengut mendengar pertanyaannya, terbayang akan kejadian bulan lalu. Sakura dengan susah payah melebarkan bibirnya agar membentuk cengiran.

"Sudah hari keberapa? Aku lupa. Padahal aku tetap menyimpannya di album. Aku menerima semua kirimanmu."

Manik hitam Sasuke berbinar. "Hari ke-998. Dua hari lagi menuju seribu. Bersiap-siaplah menyandang nama Uchiha."

Ucapan Sasuke kali ini sontak membuat benaknya teriris. Ia tertawa, meski dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin menumpahkan tangis. "Uchiha Sakura. Nama yang indah." Ia tertawa lagi. Pura-pura ceria, sebagai kamuflase atas penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh emeraldnya yang basah. Bibirnya boleh saja tersenyum namun matanya tetap tak sanggup berbohong. "Aku senang dan terharu," kilahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Diusapnya sisi bawah pelupuk Sakura. "Apalagi aku. Aku lebih senang." Ia menopang dagu dengan senyum terpatri manis. Bias lampu menyorot setiap lekuk wajahnya baik-baik. Sederhana namun luar biasa. Itulah Sasuke. Dan hal itu pula yang terkadang membuat Sakura merasa tak pantas bersanding bersama pemuda ini. Selesu apapun dirinya, ia akan tetap terlihat menawan dengan tatapan beserta seringaian khas miliknya yang pernah menjadi idaman para gadis di sekolah. "Tadi ibuku menjenguk. Tapi harus cepat pulang. Ia titip salam untukmu. Yahiko- _nii_ juga sedang dalam perjalanan. Mungkin besok pesawatnya akan tiba," lanjutnya lagi.

"Ayah dan ibuku ada?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, kemudian menggeleng. "Jangan khawatir. Setelah urusan mereka tuntas, mereka pasti akan datang. Untuk sementara waktu, cuma aku yang berjaga. Semoga kau tidak bosan."

Sakura mengembus panjang. Jika orang tuanya akan menjenguknya setelah kesibukan mereka selesai, bisa dipastikan mereka akan datang saat menjelang kiamat. "Aku tak pernah bosan denganmu. Aku cuma... ingin bertemu mereka," sahutnya pelan. "Dokter bilang apa tentang aku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut telak menusuk jantung Sasuke. Ia berupaya mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya. "Dokter Yakushi menyuruhmu istirahat, minum obat, banyak makan, bergembira, setelah itu kau boleh pulang dan kita bisa kencan lagi di taman."

Bohong.

Sakura tahu pemuda itu berbohong.

Ia tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, memberi isyarat bagi Sasuke untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura segera mencium sudut bibir pemuda itu. Kilat. Namun mampu menciptakan gelegak di dalam dada keduanya. Gadis itu lalu berbisik lirih. "Pergilah. Laporkan aku pada dokter. Tapi jangan lupa hubungi Ayame- _nee_ dulu. Aku ingin album bungaku diantarkan ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke mengangguk cepat, kemudian buru-buru berbalik dan bertolak diri dari ruangan.

Sakura memandang kosong ke arah pintu.

Sunyi yang menemaninya kini serta merta mencekam perasaannya.

Bunyi detak jam seakan lantang menyapa telinga Sakura. Mengingatkan dirinya atas detik-detik yang telah ia lintasi bersama penyakit ini. Mengenangkan dirinya atas perjuangan yang sudah ia lewati selama ini. Menyadarkannya atas momen-momen berharga yang telah ia lalui bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai. Ia hampir mencapai batas. Dan ketakutan terbesarnya akan terjadi. Mati di hadapan pemuda itu.

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, membebaskan air mata yang sedari tadi mengendap. Menangis tanpa suara. Pasrah. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa kondisinya sudah terlampau buruk. Waktunya tak akan lama lagi. Ia sangat menyadari itu. Tetapi satu yang ia tak sadari. Bahwa tujuan Sasuke dengan cepat memalingkan muka dan beranjak pergi ialah karena ingin agar tangis yang bergulir turun dari kedua matanya akan luput dari pandangan Sakura.

Dan berhasil. Sasuke sukses menyembunyikan kesedihannya namun tidak dengan kebohongannya.

Ya. Ia memang berdusta.

Dokter Yakushi mengatakan bahwa Sakura terlambat mendapatkan penanganan serius. Penyakit AIDS yang ia derita menyebabkan komplikasi saraf yang dapat merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Pria itu menyayangkan sikap keluarga Haruno yang tak pernah berusaha untuk mengobati Sakura dari awal. Sasuke pun sudah diperingatkan untuk mempersiapkan diri, menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk perihal gadis itu. Sebab tim dokter pun telah menyerah, hanya dapat berupaya melakukan apa saja yang mereka sanggup lakukan saat ini.

Hanya keajaiban yang mampu menyelamatkan Sakura.

 _Keajaiban?_

Sasuke berjalan terseret dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang terperas habis. Ia menundukkan kepala, melewati koridor sambil menyeka pipinya yang basah.

Kemana lagi ia harus mencari keajaiban?

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku takut._

 _Aku takut jika kau kembali menjadi bidadari surga yang tak dapat lagi kugapai._

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang sudah Sasuke resahkan sebelumnya, saat ia berterus terang dan menceritakan situasi yang sebenarnya pada Yahiko, pemuda itu spontan terbungkam dengan wajah memucat. Ia tak histeris, tak menunjukkan emosi yang berlebihan, tetapi itulah yang lebih merisaukan. Yahiko jatuh terduduk di kursi sembari menunduk, bergumam sendirian tentang penyesalan yang rasakan. Betapa tidak becusnya ia sebagai seorang kakak. Bagaimana kecewanya ia terhadap sikap ayahnya. Dan semua hal terdahulu yang benar-benar menenggelamkannya pada perasaan bersalah yang teramat dalam.

"Yahiko- _nii…."_

Yahiko terus memandang nanar ke arah lantai, tak menoleh.

"Yahiko- _nii!_ "

Pemuda itu melirik sebentar. Ekspresinya sangat kacau.

Sasuke menyentuh pundak Yahiko, mengalirkan rasa nyaman. "Tolong jangan tampakkan kesedihanmu di depan Sakura nanti. Semuanya..." Salivanya sengaja ditelan untuk membasahi kemarau dalam lehernya yang tercekat. "...semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya ragu. Bimbang atas kalimatnya sendiri.

Yahiko menggeleng keras. "Tidak bisa _…._ " Tubuh Yahiko berguncang. Ia terisak seraya menyangga kepala dengan kedua tangan. "Aku pasti menangis jika melihat keadaannya langsung."

Sasuke menguatkan pegangannya, menatap iba pemuda itu. Belum pernah ia menyaksikan sosok Yahiko yang selalu ceria dan riang menjadi sedepresi ini. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Dia pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu, Yahiko- _nii_. Sakura gadis yang hebat. Dia tidak akan apa-apa," tukasnya meyakinkan. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa selain itu. Jelas saja. Bagaimana bisa ia menenangkan orang lain sementara kondisinya juga sama kalutnya dengan Yahiko. Bahkan mungkin lebih. Ia nyaris mati.

Yahiko mengangkat kepala, menyandarkannya ke tembok. Napasnya tersendat dan berat. "Menurutmu sampai berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tertegun dan langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak siap menjawab. Pertanyaan itu meluncur bak ribuan pedang es yang menikam sekujur tubuhnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. "Sudah kubilang dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Tangannya terkepal kencang. "Aku percaya dia bisa bertahan." Ia mengigit bagian dalam mulutnya, kemudian berdiri. Mendesak bibirnya untuk melengkung. " _Nii-san_ , aku ke ruangan Sakura sekarang. Kutunggu di sana," tuturnya cepat sembari melenggang dari hadapan pemuda itu.

Yahiko mengamati punggung Sasuke lalu menengadah. Matanya berkaca-kaca, teringat akan kejadian tadi sore, saat ia bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya di bandara.

' _Kau sama saja seperti Sasuke. Membohongi diri sendiri.'_

Ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang kemudian bangkit dan melangkah gontai. Mungkin perkataan ayahnya memang benar. Ia dan Sasuke serupa. Sama-sama tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dunia ini fana. Aku tahu itu. Semua orang akan pergi. Aku juga tahu itu. Namun berdosakah aku jika tetap berharap agar kau tetap tinggal di sampingku sekalipun orang lain menganggapnya tak mungkin?_

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyambutnya dengan ceria. Meski sangat kepayahan, ia tetap berusaha memberikannya senyuman. Senyum yang dulu pernah membuat Sasuke bahagia, sayangnya kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang membangkitkan duka di hatinya. Sasuke balas tersenyum, mengambil tempat di samping ranjang, mengelus lembut surai _pink_ gadis itu.

"Dari mana?" Sakura bertanya. Suaranya semakin pelan. Sasuke harus benar-benar pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan apa yang diujarkan gadis itu.

"Kakakmu sudah datang. Dia ke toilet sebentar."

Ia terdiam lagi. Seperti sedang mencari-cari objek percakapan yang menarik. "Hari ini bawa bunga apa?"

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya, meraih sebuket bunga berwana putih dari atas nakas. "Tulip. Kau suka?"

Sakura berkedip, kepalanya terangguk sedikit. "Bisa bantu aku menyimpannya di album?"

"Tentu." Sasuke bergegas mengambil album tebal tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan gunting dari dalam tasnya. Ia mengambil setangkai tulip, memotong batangnya, kemudian memipihkan kelopaknya agar lebih rapi. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan secarik kertas guna menuliskan keterangan di samping kembang yang telah ia tempelkan.

"Besok hari keseribu. Kau mau bawa bunga apa?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Bibir Sasuke kembali merekah. "Mawar. Sudah kuputuskan dari dulu. Bunga pertama itu sakura dan bunga terakhir—" Senyumnya sontak pudar. Ia tak senang mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Ia langsung berdeham, meralat ucapannya. "—bunga keseribu itu harus mawar. Bunga cinta. Para pria sering melamar wanitanya dengan menggunakan mawar."

Sakura tak menanggapi. Sekali lagi, ia membisu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan aktifitasnya dan kembali duduk di sebelahnya, barulah ia berujar singkat. "Aku bersedia."

Sasuke melongo. Tak paham. "Hn?"

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Pemuda itu mengernyit, menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura lantas dibawa ke dadanya. "Kenapa dijawab sekarang?" Ia tertawa hambar. "Tunggulah sampai besok."

"Aku ingin kau tahu sekarang."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tak suka ini. "Tepati janjimu. Simpan untuk besok. Oke?" Ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis hingga ke lehernya. Oksigen di sekitarnya serasa menipis. "Mau nonton atau kubacakan cerita?"

"Aku mengantuk, Sasuke- _kun_." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau harus pulang. Kau perlu belajar. Besok ujian, kan?"

Sasuke reflek menggeleng lagi. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Aku tetap di sini," tolaknya tegas. "Aku bisa belajar di mana saja." Ia menunjuk ranselnya yang tergelimpang di sofa. "Lihat, aku bawa buku."

Mulut Sakura mengerut. Mempertontonkan tingkah ngambeknya agar kekasihnya luluh dan mau menuruti permintaannya. "Pulang kampus kau bisa menjengukku lagi. Ada Yahiko- _nii_ yang akan menjagaku. Lagipula aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu. _Please…._ "

"Aku akan mengantar titipanmu lalu kembali lagi ke sini."

"Keras kepala." Dahi Sakura semakin berkerut. "Sekali-sekali dengarkan aku. Pulang dan beristirahatlah di rumah. Siapkan dirimu setampan mungkin untuk melamarku. Kalau kau jelek, aku akan menolakmu."

Sasuke berdecak malas. Masih keberatan. Namun ia tak lagi membantah. Ia mengembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang, kemudian menggigit gemas jemari Sakura, tanda ia telah kalah dalam perdebatan. "Mau menitipkan apa?"

"Sketsa. Hadiah untuk ayahku. Hari ini ulang tahunnya." Raut wajah gadis itu berganti riang. Zamrudnya bersinar begitu mengingat sosok Haruno Kizashi. "Aku belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa. Tapi sudah lama aku mempersiapkan sesuatu untuknya."

Sasuke tersenyum haru. Walaupun hubungan Sakura terhadap ayahnya tak begitu akrab—cenderung buruk malah—namun ia tetap mencintai orang tuanya. Tak menganggap perlakuan yang ia terima sebagai alasan untuk membenci. Tak ada yang dapat menyangkal ikatan darah di antara mereka. "Pasti kuantarkan. Di mana sketsanya?"

"Kusisipkan di album."

Sasuke melangkah, mengambil benda yang dimaksud, dan langsung terenyuh ketika memandang gambar tersebut. Sketsa figur Sakura sewaktu ia kanak-kanak. Sedang digendong di atas pundak sang ayah. Mereka berdua tertawa gembira. Entah ini berasal dari kenangan masa kecilnya atau bukan. Yang jelas, Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa Sakura menggambar ini dengan sepenuh hati.

Pemuda itu membuka ranselnya, menyelipkan kado milik Sakura ke dalam salah satu buku bersampul tebal.

"Aku pulang dulu. Hadiahmu akan kuantar dengan selamat sampai ke tujuan. Aku mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." Sorot mata Sakura melembut. "Sampaikan salamku pada ibuku. Dan kumohon singkirkan wajah murammu tadi. Aku sangat tak suka melihatnya. Jangan pernah bersedih. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti."

Sakura terkekeh melihat Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan telunjuk kiri dan kanan agar membentuk sebuah cengiran lebar. Pemuda itu kemudian mencium punggung tangannya sebelum ia beranjak ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri. Bertemankan senyap sekali lagi. Detak jam pun kembali berdengung nyaring. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, momen tak ternilai bersama orang-orang yang ia kasihi berputar dalam benaknya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia tak lagi nelangsa. Ia lega.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tersenyum di hadapanmu. Aku tertawa mendengarmu. Aku tak bersedih saat bersamamu._

 _Dan itu sakit._

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini merupakan malam luar biasa. Karena Sasuke harus bertandang ke rumah keluarga Haruno demi mengemban misi mulia menyampaikan hadiah kepada Tuan Kizashi. Pria yang sempat masuk ke dalam daftar orang tua yang sebisa mungkin ia hindari.

Ia memencet bel dan menanti sejenak, sengaja masuk melalui pintu depan. Kedatangannya kali ini merupakan kunjungan resmi. Bukan sebagai tamu gelap yang keberadaannya dianggap tak kasat mata.

Pintu kayu berukir itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok Ayame yang kebingungan.

"Uchiha- _san_?" Matanya memicing, seolah ingin memastikan bahwa pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depannya ini adalah Uchiha yang ia kenal. "Kenapa di sini? Saku- _chan_ kan sedang—" Ia kontan ternganga dengan air muka tak percaya. "Jangan bilang kalau Saku- _chan_ sudah—"

"Sakura baik-baik saja," potong Sasuke buru-buru sebelum wanita itu salah sangka dan menjerit. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Kizashi. Ada?"

Ayame mendesah lega, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengernyit. "Ada. Tapi ada keperluan apa?" Ia menengok ke belakang, celingak celinguk, hendak memastikan bahwa tak ada orang di sekitarnya yang dapat mendengar ucapannya. "Tuan sedang dalam kondisi hati yang kurang baik." Ia semakin berbisik. "Kudengar dari sopir, Tuan dan Yahiko- _san_ terlibat percekcokan yang cukup besar. Aku takut kau akan menjadi sasaran kemarahan beliau."

Sasuke tersenyum. Tak gentar sama sekali. Ia sudah pernah mengalami langsung dimurkai oleh Haruno Kizashi. Tak apa jika harus terjadi lagi. Sakura lebih penting. Dan ia harus memberikan titipan ini. Apapun resikonya. "Kizashi- _san_ ada di ruangan mana?"

Ayame menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena sarannya tak didengarkan. "Hati-hati. Beliau di ruang kerja." Ia melangkah ke samping, membentangkan pintu. "Silakan, Uchiha- _san_."

Sasuke mengangguk sopan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah megah nan sepi itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja pribadi ayah Sakura, menjumpai pintunya tak tertutup sepenuhnya. Dari celah yang terbuka, Sasuke masih bisa melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah berdiri sambil memandangi sebuah benda berukuran tak begitu besar yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangan. Seperti pigura.

Ia mengetuk terlebih dahulu sebelum mengayunkan kakinya untuk masuk. "Permisi." Ia berhenti di ambang pintu. "Maaf menganggu."

Kizashi menoleh. Ekspresinya berbeda jauh dari saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasi Sasuke. Tak ada kemarahan. Hanya ada pilu yang terpancar dari gurat wajahnya yang lelah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku cuma ingin mengantarkan sesuatu." Sasuke membuka resleting tasnya, mengeluarkan selembar sketsa. "Hadiah dari Sakura. Selamat ulang tahun, Kizashi- _san._ " Agak sangsi, ia melangkah maju, mendekati pria itu, menyerahkan gambar tersebut kepadanya.

Kizashi meletakkan bingkai potret di tangannya ke atas meja. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas dan tercenung. Foto keluarga. Lengkap. Mereka berempat termasuk Sakura.

Pria paruh baya itu kemudian menerima benda yang diberikan Sasuke dengan kedua alis bersatu, memandang sketsa itu baik-baik, lantas memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Sasuke seraya terus mengamati gambar di tangannya.

Sasuke mematung. Menimbang apakah ia akan pulang sekarang atau masih harus menetap di ruangan ini. Cukup lama, sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pamit. Tetapi sebelum mulutnya sempat terbuka, ia serta merta mendesis samar. Merutuki dirinya. Hampir saja ia lupa akan satu hal yang tak kalah penting. Haruno Mebuki.

"Sakura menitipkan salam untuk Mebuki- _san_."

Kizashi tak bergerak. Helaan udara dari paru-parunya terdengar jelas. Berat dan berulang. "Istriku sedang istirahat. Kurang sehat," sahutnya rendah.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Kalimat 'tolong sampaikan salam Sakura pada istri anda' tertahan di ujung lidah dan kemudian tertelan setelah Kizashi kembali berbicara. "Akan kukatakan padanya."

Diam-diam, Sasuke berucap syukur dalam hati. Tugasnya selesai sudah. Ia bisa pulang jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. "Kalau begitu—"

"Sakura sendiri yang menggambar ini?"

Sasuke tertegun dan langsung berdeham. Wajar saja jika Haruno Kizashi tak tahu menahu tentang bakat dan minat Sakura. Entah sudah berapa banyak acara penerimaan penghargaan yang telah ia lewatkan karena tak bersedia mendampingi gadis itu. "Ya. Dia sering memenangkan perlombaan seni di sekolah dulu," jawabnya dengan bibir tersungging. Entah informasi ini akan dianggap Kizashi sebagai bualan atau tidak. Sasuke tetap ingin memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa ia memiliki seorang putri yang membanggakan.

"Ini..." Kizashi tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat. "...sangat indah." Lapisan kristal perlahan terbit di bola matanya yang sendu. "Apa Yahiko ada di rumah sakit?"

"Dia ada di sana," gumam Sasuke sembari mengangguk walau pandangan Kizashi tak mengarah kepadanya. Suasana di ruangan ini semakin ganjil. Janggal untuk ukuran orang seperti Haruno Kizashi yang sering menunjukkan sikap kerasnya pada siapa saja. Pria itu seperti tengah terluka. Sasuke tak tahu kemana pribadi ayah Sakura yang dulu pernah menamparnya.

"Kalian pasti sangat membenciku karena tak sekalipun menjenguk anakku sendiri." Kizashi berbalik menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya kian gamang. "Aku cuma ingin keluarga ini sempurna. Berjalan seperti yang aku kehendaki. Sampai penyakit itu hadir, merebut semuanya." Ia melanjutkan. Rahangnya mengencang, menahan perasaan gusar dan sedih yang berbaur serta menggores luka di batinnya. "Aku tak mengerti lagi harus berbuat apa. Keluarga kecil ini hancur. Istriku sakit dan tertekan karena memikirkan anak-anaknya. Putraku yang selalu menuruti semua kehendak keluarga kini membangkang dan tak sudi lagi menganggapku orang tua. Dan putriku _…._ " Kalimatnya tersendat. Ia nyaris tersedak oleh emosi yang menyeruak. Ia lekas menghapus titik air di sudut matanya yang lembab. "Pulanglah sekarang." Kizashi kembali berpaling membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Prihatin menatap pria itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia juga tak bisa apa-apa. Ditundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu mundur dan melangkah pergi. Namun ketika ia mencapai pintu, panggilan Kizashi praktis membuatnya menoleh.

"Ya?"

Kizashi menggengam erat sketsa Sakura. Ia tersenyum sedih. "Kira-kira kapan aku bisa menjenguk putriku?"

Senyuman Sasuke kontan mengembang senang. "Secepatnya." Ia tak dapat lagi menahan rasa gembiranya. "Dia sangat mengharapkan kedatangan anda. Tolong temui dia secepatnya, Kizashi- _san_."

Kizashi mengangguk dan tetap tersenyum samar—sampai Sasuke berlalu dari hadapannya. Setelah itu ia terduduk di kursi sembari menunduk menatap gambar yang ia geletakkan di atas meja. Aliran bening sukses menciptakan jejak di wajahnya dan jatuh tepat hingga menimbulkan bercak basah di lembaran kertas tersebut. Ia menangis. Bukan karena sketsa yang diberikan Sakura. Melainkan karena sebuah pesan yang tertera di baliknya. Pesan yang tadi tak sengaja ia baca.

Pesan dari anak kandung yang selalu disia-siakan. Yang selalu diabaikan. Yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan. Dan yang selalu mengingat hari ulang tahun ayahnya di saat orang lain tak mempedulikan.

Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Teruntuk Ayah dimanapun berada._

 _Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ayah dan aku minta maaf karena tidak mampu memberikan hadiah yang berharga. Tapi ini adalah sketsa yang kugambar sendiri. Kenangan masa lalu yang paling aku rindukan. Ketika Ayah mengajakku ke taman dan menggendongku di bahu Ayah yang kuat._

 _Aku takut jika tak sempat mengatakan ini secara langsung pada Ayah. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kita tak pernah lagi saling bicara. Oleh sebab itu, aku ingin memberitahukannya sekarang._

 _Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu karena penyakit ini. Aku sangat sedih atas kehadiranku yang selalu membuat kalian tak nyaman. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tak bisa menjadi anak yang hebat seperti Yahiko-niisan. Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang sudah aku perbuat. Aku minta maaf sudah membuat kalian malu. Tapi percayalah. Membuat kalian bangga dan bahagia adalah cita-citaku sejak dulu._

 _Aku juga tak menginginkan penyakit ini. Aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya. Kumohon maafkan aku._

 _Aku mencintai kalian._

 _Sakura._

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Sepanjang pagi hingga menjelang petang, ujian dan urusan kampus yang mendesak tak sedikitpun mengizinkannya untuk absen. Terpaksa ia harus menyabarkan diri, menunda waktu besuknya hingga pukul lima sore. Ia lalu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan toko bunga langganannya, menggiring sepedanya ke bawah pohon, dan menyandarkan kendaraannya di sana.

"Halo, Sasuke _._ " Tayuya, gadis penjaga yang kerap ia mintai saran tentang jenis-jenis kembang langsung menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Hari ini bunga apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Mawar putih."

Bibir Tayuya menampilkan seringaian menggoda. "Akhirnya kau membeli mawar juga." Ia mengerling. "Mau kuhias seperti apa? Sekalian kuberi kartu ucapan dan boneka mini, ya? Dia pasti suka. Tak perlu ongkos tambahan. Akan kugratiskan untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Tapi apakah kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat?" Diliriknya arloji di pergelangannya. "Sakura pasti sudah menunggu lama. Aku terlambat."

Gadis itu mengacungkan jempol. "Ne... serahkan padaku. Lima menit siap. Tunggulah dulu." Ia mengambil beberapa tangkai mawar segar dari sebuah wadah penyimpanan, kemudian menghilang ke bilik sebelah, tempat ia biasa merangkai buket bunga pesanan.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu panjang di dekat jendela. Ia menatap ke luar, ke arah langit. Semburat cahaya senja keemasan mulai tampak di cakrawala. Hari yang cerah, tak berawan seperti kemarin. Berseberangan dengan suasana hatinya kini. Sejak beberapa jam jam yang lalu, ia sudah merasa aneh dan tak damai tanpa alasan yang jelas. Entah kenapa. Ia mencoba bernapas dengan pelan dan dalam, berusaha mengenyahkan sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya.

"Sasuke, ini bungamu."

Pemuda itu bangkit, mengambil alih buket tersebut dari tangan Tayuya, kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepadanya.

Alis Tayuya terangkat heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya begitu menyadari perubahan di raut wajah Sasuke. Tak sama seperti saat ia datang tadi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Ia tersenyum paksa. "Terima kasih. Aku pergi."

"Oh... oke." Tayuya mengerjap tak paham, mengedikkan bahu.

Sasuke bergegas melangkah ke arah tempat di mana kendaraannya terparkir. Ia baru saja akan meletakkan kembangnya ke keranjang yang sengaja ia tempatkan di boncengan sepeda, saat ponsel di saku celananya berdering. Lidahnya berdecak kesal. Merogoh kantongnya dan meringis menatap layar. Dari Yahiko. Mungkin ia ingin bergantian jaga. Sasuke sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya. Ia buru-buru mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yahiko- _nii,_ maaf aku singgah mengambil bunga terlebih dahulu."

"Ujianmu sudah selesai?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Suara Yahiko terdengar bergetar dan serak. "Sudah. Ada apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Cepatlah ke rumah sakit." Nada bicara Yahiko semakin lirih. "Adikku kritis."

Bunga di genggaman Sasuke spontan diremas kuat. Wajahnya pasi dengan rahang mengatup keras karena membendung tangis. Ia tak lagi menyahuti apa yang diucapkan Yahiko. Ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ke pinggir jalan, memberhentikan sebuah taksi dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar dan nyaris lumpuh karena tak kuat menahan sesak.

' _Jangan lakukan ini padaku...'_

Setibanya di rumah sakit, ia mendapati Yahiko beserta kedua orang tuanya, Ayame, dan beberapa pelayan tengah menunggu di depan ruangan ICU dengan sangat cemas. Mebuki bahkan harus didekap oleh sang suami karena badannya tak sanggup lagi menopang dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke..." Yahiko menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluknya sambil tersedu-sedu. "Temui adikku."

Sasuke susah payah untuk mengatur napas, paru-paru hingga kerongkongannya seolah tercekik habis-habisan. Ia lantas mengangguk lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

' _Kau harus menepati janjimu.'_

Sebelum mencapai ranjang Sakura, ia lebih dulu menyandarkan punggungnya yang lemas ke pintu guna menguatkan hati. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata memejam kuat. Ia mencengkeram bunga mawar di tangannya sembari terus mengigit bibir, berusaha keras agar kristal yang telah menggenang di pelupuknya, tak berlinang saat berhadapan dengan Sakura nanti. Ia mendongak, menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya kembali, lalu menyeret paksa kedua kakinya untuk memberanikan diri menemui kekasihnya. Setengah berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruk semata. Ia berharap Sakura akan menyambutnya dengan cengirannya yang riang, memandangnya dengan sepasang emeraldnya yang berbinar, kemudian mereka akan saling bertukar pendapat hingga salah satu dari mereka kalah dan harus menerima hukuman ringan.

Ia melangkah perlahan, terus dan terus, hingga ia berhenti mendadak. Tangisnya langsung pecah menyaksikan gadis itu terbaring koma. Selang dan kabel yang merekat semakin banyak di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Sasuke semakin tak mampu mencegah air matanya untuk turun.

Ia menyeka wajahnya dan duduk di samping ranjang, meletakkan lima tangkai mawar putih di dekat bantal milik Sakura.

"Hari keseribu. Aku berhasil mengumpulkan seribu bunga untukmu." Bibirnya bergetar melengkungkan senyum. "Sekarang tepati janjimu. Katakan sekali lagi kau bersedia menikah denganku." Ia menyentuh tangan Sakura. Tak ada respon.

"Kumohon bangunlah. Kita bisa segera membicarakannya dengan orang tuamu. Mereka ada di luar menunggumu." Jarinya gemetar saat menghapus air matanya yang kembali mengalir. "Kita akan mengundang teman-teman SMA. Ino, Neji, Sai, Naruto... Si Baka itu selalu menerorku lewat telepon. Dia ingin menjadi pengiring pengantin pria."

Sasuke menatap wajah pucat Sakura. "Kalau perempuan, aku mau anak kita nanti secantik dirimu." Dijulurkan tangannya, membelai rambut _pink_ gadis itu. "Jika anak kita laki-laki, aku ingin dia sekuat ibunya." Ia mendesah berat dan mengerdip. Mengusir buram yang melapisi pandangannya. "Aku ingin semua anak kita seperti kau, Sakura. Karena aku sangat menyukai segala hal yang ada padamu. Semuanya."

Ia menunduk. Tubuhnya kian berguncang. "Aku akan jadi dokter yang hebat. Akan kudirikan sebuah rumah sakit besar. Taman bunganya sangat luas. Terdiri dari seribu jenis kembang yang pernah aku berikan padamu. Dan harus ada pohon sakura di mana-mana. Kemudian kita bisa kencan bersama di sana setelah aku selesai bekerja." Ia tertawa hambar, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Putus asa. "Bukan begini caranya... bukan begini... Bangun dan katakan kau bersedia menikah denganku. Tepati janjimu." Ia mulai terisak seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangannya yang ia tempatkan di sisi gadis itu.

Sasuke benar-benar tak sanggup lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Setiap angan dan harapan yang ia utarakan, semakin menambah sakit yang ia rasakan. "Apa ini sebabnya kemarin kau mengatakan bahwa kau bersedia? Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak bersedih? Apa karena ini?" Ia mendongak, tersenyum getir. "Apa kau lebih bahagia sekarang?" Pemuda itu menggapai tangan Sakura, disentuhkan ke pipinya. "Ya. Aku akan baik-baik saja dan melupakanmu." Ia mengusap ujung netranya yang basah. "Itukah yang kau ingin dengar dariku?"

Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Menengadah, memandang langit-langit putih dengan raut kering tanpa ekspresi, namun air matanya tetap merebak dan jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau cinta pertamaku. Satu-satunya. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah itu." Ia menghela napas, lalu menerawang. Memori masa lalunya bersama Sakura dari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang satu persatu terlintas jelas di pikirannya. "Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu. Aku akan sabar. Aku harap kau juga bersedia menungguku, Sakura. Kita saling menanti," ujarnya sambil mencondongkan tubuh, kembali meraup jemari kekasihnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ini janji kita yang kedua. Jangan ingkar lagi."

Sasuke lantas berdiri, mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, kemudian mencium keningnya dengan sayang. Lama. Hingga ia terpaksa menjauhkan diri dari sisi gadis itu ketika bunyi yang berasal dari monitor jantung disebelahnya tiba-tiba berdengung nyaring. Panjang dan datar. Disusul oleh para dokter dan perawat berseragam yang muncul ke dalam ruangan beserta Kizashi, Mebuki, dan Yahiko.

Ia terus menarik diri dari tempat tersebut. Berjalan sambil menundukkan wajah menelusuri teras rumah sakit. Ia tak tahu lagi kemana kakinya akan membawanya pergi. Ia terus melangkah tanpa henti. Sampai akhirnya ia berakhir di sebuah taman rumah sakit yang sepi, mendapati dirinya sendiri menangis sekeras mungkin, melampiaskan seluruh dukanya di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang gugur dan mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tak menyesali kematianmu. Aku menangisi kepergian hidupku._

 **.**

 **.**

Pemakaman Sakura dihadiri oleh orang-orang yang masih mencintainya. Semua sahabat dan keluarga yang masih mengingat segala kebaikan dan keceriaan Sakura tak ketinggalan untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir untuknya. Bibir Sasuke melengkung tipis, memejamkan mata ketika angin bertiup ke arahnya, menerpa kulitnya dengan sentuhannya yang lembut. Ia yakin gadis itu pasti sedang ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Memerhatikan mereka dari tempat yang indah di langit sana.

' _Lihatlah. Masih banyak orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Bahkan Suigetsu sempat menangis saat mengantarmu pergi. Apalagi ayahmu. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengungkapkan rasa penyesalannya terhadapmu. Lihatlah, Sakura. Betapa kelembutanmu dapat mengubah hati seseorang. Tak ada yang sia-sia dari semua usaha yang telah kaulakukan.'_

Sasuke berjongkok di depan makam, tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sang gadis bunga. Ia meletakkan seikat mawar putih di dekat nisan bertuliskan nama Sakura, menatap pahit gundukan tanah yang mendekap raga kekasihnya. Ya. Pada akhirnya keajaiban itu memang ada. Tuhan menyembuhkannya. Sekaligus mengutus malaikat untuk menjemputnya agar ia tak kesakitan lagi. Ia... bahagia sekarang.

Sasuke sontak termenung. Musim seminya telah pergi. Meninggalkan luka dan kenangan berarti yang tak akan mungkin terlupa sampai kapanpun. Terutama bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia memegang dadanya. Hampa dan sakit. Masih sama seperti saat ia mengecup kening Sakura untuk yang terakhir kali. Sejak dokter menyuruhnya untuk bersiap atas kemungkinan terburuk, ia sudah tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah siap kehilangan Sakura. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Ia kini harus berjuang seorang diri. Tak ada lagi bahu gadisnya tempat ia melepas lelah. Tak ada lagi zamrud berkilau milik gadisnya tempat ia mencari asa. Separuh hidupnya sudah ikut terbawa mati.

"Sasuke _…_ "

Ia menoleh. Yahiko telah berdiri di belakangnya sembari membawa sekotak kardus penyimpanan. Pemuda itu menempatkan benda tersebut ke rumput, di dekat kakinya, lalu maju mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau masih ingin di sini?"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Ah, ia bahkan tak menyadari lagi jika semua orang telah pergi. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Ada apa, Yahiko- _nii_?"

Yahiko berucap dengan mata memerah. "Terima kasih banyak. Keluarga kami sangat berterima kasih padamu." Ia merengkuh Sasuke, terisak di pelukannya. "Terima kasih telah menjaga adikku. Membuatnya bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Aku tak tahu lagi harus membalasmu dengan apa."

Sasuke mengusap punggung Yahiko. "Kita sama-sama mencintai Sakura. Aku hanya berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk adikmu."

"Kau selalu jadi yang terbaik untuk Sakura." Yahiko tersenyum, lantas merenggangkan dekapannya seraya menyeka air mata. "Aku punya titipan untukmu." Ia membungkuk, mengambil sekotak kardus yang tadi ia bawa, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Sebelum dia koma, dia meminta tolong agar memberikan ini."

Sasuke menyambutnya dengan bingung.

"Semua album bunga milknya, jurnal, buku sketsa, dan pernak-pernik lainnya." Yahiko menjelaskan. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu. "Dia ingin kau menyimpannya. Aku juga sudah melengkapi seribu kembang milik kalian. Mawar yang kauletakkan di samping bantalnya, sudah kutempel di album."

Sasuke memandang benda-benda itu dengan haru. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Yahiko melirik makam Sakura, bergeser sedikit, lantas berlutut dengan satu kaki, menatapnya dengan sorot mata berbinar. Seolah sedang berhadapan langsung dengan adiknya. "Aku merindukanmu, _Imouto_. Ayah, Ibu, bahkan pengantar koran yang sering singgah demi mencari perhatianmu _…_ " Ia terkekeh pelan. "Kami semua sangat merindukanmu. Jangan cemas. Kami akan selalu berdoa dan mengunjungimu setiap waktu." Ia mencium batu nisan tersebut, kemudian bangkit, kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Kuharap kau tetap mau datang ke rumah kami, Sasuke. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga." Ia mendesah, berucap pamit. "Aku pulang dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk pasti, melambaikan tangan sejenak, kemudian bergerak mundur, duduk di samping makam Sakura begitu saja. Ia menempatkan kardus itu di pangkuannya, kemudian meraih salah satu album berwarna kebiruan dan mengamati isinya. Butuh sepuluh buah album tebal untuk menampung semua kuntum bunga yang ia berikan selama ini. Obsidiannya lalu beralih pada buku kepunyaan gadis itu. Koleksi semua sketsa yang pernah digambarnya. Haruno Mebuki yang tengah meminum teh, Haruno Kizashi yang sedang membaca koran, Yahiko yang sedang tidur, gambar Sakura bersama ibu Sasuke yang tengah berpose sembari memegang piala penghargaan, Ayame, teman-teman sekolah sewaktu SMA, kucing yang ia pungut dari bawah jembatan, dan tak lupa, gambar Uchiha Sasuke dalam berbagai aktifitas sekaligus yang paling mendominasi seluruh sketsa tersebut. Ia tersenyum, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tangan Sasuke terjulur lagi. Meraih sebuah gelang bermodel serupa dengan yang ia kenakan saat ini. Gelang pasangan yang pernah ia berikan untuk Sakura. Ia memandangnya sendu, lantas dipakaikan ke pergelangannya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia mengambil sebuah jurnal pribadi milik Sakura. Ia tak pernah menengok isinya. Kekasihnya selalu menyimpannya di bawah bantal. Perlahan, ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran tersebut, membacanya satu persatu.

 _15 Mei 2014_

 _Hari ini menegangkan. Kakak kelas itu sangat menyeramkan. Mereka menyuruhku bernyanyi di depan umum. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang pemuda datang. Naik sepeda. Terlambat. Walaupun dimarahi, dia hanya diam dengan tampangnya yang datar. Lucu._

 _10 Juni 2014_

 _Aku dan dia sekelas. Diam-diam aku pernah mengintip buku paket yang ada di mejanya. Sekarang aku tahu siapa namanya. Uchiha Sasuke._

Sasuke tertegun membaca tulisan tersebut. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman telah terpatri di wajahnya. Ia membalik lembar berikutnya.

 _20 September 2014_

 _Kata Ino, banyak yang suka padanya. Dia tampan, cerdas, tak banyak bicara, tapi banyak gadis yang kecewa karena dia naik sepeda. Aku tertawa. Aku malah tak melihat wajahnya. Aku lebih dulu tertarik pada sepedanya._

 _29 November 2014_

 _Dia selalu datang pagi-pagi. Ketika aku masuk kelas, dia sudah duduk manis di bangkunya._

 _22 Maret 2015_

 _Aku membawa kue lagi ke sekolah. Khusus untuk dia, kucampurkan sari tomat ke dalam kuenya. Dia suka tomat. Setiap hari, terdapat banyak potongan tomat yang kulihat dalam bekalnya. Tapi aku memergokinya mengernyit saat memakan kue pemberianku. Apa rasanya aneh? Herannya dia tetap menghabiskan semuanya. Tanpa sisa. Apa harus kutambahkan tomat lagi?_

 _01 Mei 2015_

 _Sekelas lagi dengannya. Dia sangat pendiam. Dia selalu menunduk jika kuberi cokelat atau permen. Sepertinya dia agak galak._

 _12 Juli 2015_

 _Dia menatapku kecewa. Aku menyesal. Tak bisa menolong Naruto. Beruntung Yahiko-nii sedang berada di Jepang. Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja. Semoga dia tak marah padaku._

 _15 Juli 2015_

 _Dia tak segalak yang aku kira. Aku senang bisa bicara dengannya._

 _21 Agustus 2015_

 _Aku sangat menyukainya. Tidak. Kurasa aku salah. Perasaanku lebih dari itu._

 _Seandainya saja aku tidak sakit..._

 _07 November 2015_

 _Semua orang sudah tahu. Semua orang meninggalkanku._

 _15 November 2015_

 _Dia duduk di depanku. Dia tak takut denganku._

 _18 Maret 2016_

 _Kami mengikat janji di taman. Seribu bunga. Aku yakin kami bisa._

 _05 November 2016_

 _Menontonnya bertanding basket. Kalah tipis. Dia sangat kecewa. Aku tetap bangga padanya._

 _03 Juni 2017_

 _Dia menerima beasiswa. Fakultas kedokteran. Aku ikut bahagia._

 _24 November 2017_

 _Sakit kepala. Mimisan. Demam. Kondisiku semakin parah._

Senyum Sasuke perlahan memudar. Seiring dengan bertambahnya tulisan Sakura yang ia baca, bertambah pula sesak yang kembali hadir melingkupi perasaanya. Agak ragu, ia melanjutkan.

 _27 April 2018_

 _Dia membelaku lagi. Aku tidak ingin jadi beban untuknya._

 _19 Mei 2018_

 _Dia terkena masalah. Karena aku. Aku selalu menyusahkannya._

 _30 Juni 2018_

 _Kami bertengkar. Aku mengusirnya pergi. Aku hancur. Tapi ini yang terbaik._

 _12 Juli 2018_

 _Dia tetap mengirimiku bunga. Dan aku tetap menyimpannya dalam album. Untuk mengenangnya._

 _29 Juli 2018_

 _Hari ke-995. Lima hari lagi. Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa bertahan sampai hari yang kami tentukan. Walau aku telah mematahkan janji kami sendiri. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, tanpa seribu bungapun aku ingin hidup selamanya dengannya. Aku mencintainya. Yahiko-nii pernah berkata padaku bahwa cinta pertama itu tak akan mudah dilupakan. Aku setuju. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Meski kami sudah tak bersama lagi, aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya. Aku akan selalu mendukung cita-citanya. Membangun rumah sakit untuk membantu orang lain. Menyebarkan kebaikan bagi siapa saja. Dia pasti berhasil. Aku percaya padanya._

Catatan terakhir Sakura. Lima hari sebelum kepergiannya. Sasuke menutup jurnal tersebut dengan luka batin yang kembali berdarah dan tercabik perih. Perasaannya campur aduk, terombang ambing dari sisi ke sisi. Di satu sudut hatinya yang terdasar, ia terkejut dan tak menyangka bahwa ternyata bukan cuma dirinyalah yang menyimpan perasaan sejak dulu. Gadis itu juga sama. Namun di sudut lain, miris rasanya menemukan fakta bahwa banyak hal yang masih belum ia ketahui dari Sakura. Yang paling menyesalkan adalah saat ia dengan bodohnya tak menyadari penurunan kondisi Sakura yang drastis. Tak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum dan saat pertengkaran mereka. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang getir. Seandainya saja mereka tahu perasaan masing-masing. Pertahanannya runtuh dan amblas dalam waktu singkat.

"Maafkan aku." Ia merintih. Kedua maniknya memanas. "Tapi aku berjanji selagi aku menunggu, aku akan berjuang keras untuk mewujudkan harapanku. Harapan kita."

Sasuke menyentuh nisan itu sekali lagi, menyandarkan dahinya. Air matanya pun ia biarkan kembali tumpah, jatuh pasrah menimpa kelopak mawar putih yang tergolek lemah dan bergerak pelan karena tersapa oleh desiran angin senja. Sekaligus mengiringi detik-detik di mana ia menangis seorang diri, menikmati kesedihannya dengan damai untuk yang terakhir kali.

Demi ikrarnya pada sang Musim semi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Akan tiba saatnya dimana aku harus menyadari bahwa aku hanya sanggup mempertahankanmu dalam hati. Bukan dalam hidupku. Karena yang memisahkan kita adalah maut yang terjadi atas kuasa sang pemilik jiwa. Tak bisa kuubah dan tak mampu kutentang. Aku manusia lemah yang hanya bisa mengantarmu dalam duka dan doa ketika harus melepasmu kembali pada pencipta segenap keindahanmu. Tapi jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan ikhlas. Walau aku tahu, segalanya akan berubah saat kau tak lagi ada di sisiku. Ya, segalanya..._

 _Kecuali satu._

 _Cintaku terhadapmu._

 **.**

 **.**

Pria paruh baya itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Ia menghirup udara sedalam mungkin, menenangkan hatinya yang terasa sempit dan tertekan. Betapa kisahnya bersama Sakura akan selalu menciptakan rindu dan pilu tak berbatas yang menyiksanya secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, _Ojii-san_ lah yang mendirikan rumah sakit ini?" Sara bertanya pelan. Ia melingkari termos miliknya dengan kedua lengan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mendaratkan tangan ke kepala Sara yang plontos, mengusapnya perlahan. "Begitulah... aku bersyukur bisa mewujudkan impian kami." Ia menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk gadis kecil itu. "Itulah mengapa kau tak boleh menyerah, Sara. Ketika sebuah cobaan datang menghampiri, Tuhan akan memberikan kita kekuatan lebih untuk menghadapinya. Dia hanya ingin kau naik ke tingkatan berikutnya. Tingkatan yang dihuni oleh orang-orang sabar dan kuat. Masalah akan mengasah kita menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Sara mengangguk sambil menggosok hidungnya yang basah, kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Apa aku boleh bertanya lagi?"

Sasuke menoleh, menyahut pendek. "Tentu."

Sara menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. Seakan enggan menanyakan ini namun rasa ingin tahunya benar-benar mendesak dirinya untuk memberanikan diri. "Apa... setelah itu _Ojii-san_ tak pernah menikah lagi?"

Sasuke terdiam. Senyumnya seketika berubah sendu. Helaan napasnya memberat. Ia adalah pria manula berusia delapan puluh tahun yang hidup sendirian. Meski memiliki jumlah murid dan anak angkat yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, tetap saja, ruang kosong itu masih menganga lebar di balik dadanya yang perih. Singgasana miliknya hanya diperuntukkan kepada sang Bunga musim semi. Tak akan ada siapapun yang sanggup mengisi kehampaan itu.

"Maaf, _Ojii-san_. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Sara meringis, tak enak hati begitu menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke.

"Tak apa." Sebuah kurva terukir di wajah pria itu. "Aku tidak menikah."

Sara manggut-manggut kemudian membisu. Kembali mengarahkan mata bulatnya ke arah kembang sakura yang berterbangan. Pun dengan Sasuke. Pehatiannya tertuju pada objek yang sama. Ia menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan pikiran mengawang-awang. Masih terngiang akan pertanyaan Sara. Menikah? Ia mendesah. Jangankan menjalin hubungan seserius itu dengan seorang perempuan. Dekat dan akrab saja tak ia lakukan. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang sementara seluruh hatinya telah dibawa pergi oleh gadisnya?

Mendadak, Sasuke merasa udara di sekitarnya semakin dingin. Ia mengerapkan mantelnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, Sara. Sudah terlalu sore. Ibumu pasti mencarimu."

Sara menatapnya cukup lama, kemudian mengangguk dengan bibir tersungging. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menggamit tangan Sasuke, hendak menuntunnya berjalan.

Sasuke tertawa, membiarkan Sara melangkah di depannya. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan hati-hati sembari memegang dadanya.

" _Ojii-san_ ingin istirahat?"

Sasuke mengangguk, membuka laci nakas, lantas menggapai sesuatu dari dalam laci tersebut. Sebuah album tebal bersampul kusam ia keluarkan. Ia membolak-balik lembar demi lembarnya, mengamati kuntum-kuntum bunga yang telah kering itu dengan saksama. Telunjuknya menyusuri kelopak mawar putih yang telah menguning seraya kembali mengenang. Sesaat saja. Biarkan ia mengingatnya sekali lagi.

Sara tersenyum memerhatikan obsidian Sasuke yang bercahaya. Ia duduk di bangku. "Aku yakin Sakura- _baasan_ pasti sangat senang saat bersama Sasuke- _jiisan_."

Pria itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Kuharap begitu. Karena aku juga bahagia bersamanya." Ia menutup album tersebut, lalu menjulurkan lengan, menyorongkannya pada Sara. "Simpanlah. Sebagai penyemangatmu."

Sara menerimanya dengan mata membesar tak percaya. "Benarkah ini untukku?" Ia menyentuh sampul tebal itu, takjub.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala geli atas tingkah Sara. "Ya. Untukmu. Tetaplah berjuang, Nak. Demi ibumu, demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" Ia menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

Cengiran Sara terukir lebar di wajahnya yang berseri. Ia menautkan kelingking mungilnya pada jari Sasuke. "Aku berjanji. Aku akan tegar seperti _Obaa-san_ dan sabar seperti _Ojii-san_."

Sasuke tersenyum, mengusap pundak Sara lalu berkata. "Nah... sekarang aku ingin beristirahat dulu. Kembalilah pada ibumu." Ia pelan-pelan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang sementara Sara berdiri memperbaiki selimutnya.

Gadis kecil itu bungkam sejenak sambil menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. "Boleh aku tetap di sini? Aku mau menjaga _Ojii-san_ sampai tertidur nyenyak."

Sasuke hendak menolak. Namun begitu _onyx_ miliknya bersirobok dengan mata Sara, ia langsung mengiyakan. Sepasang manik hitam gadis itu berkaca-kaca seolah memohon untuk mengizinkannya tinggal. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Nak," tukasnya lirih.

Sara tak menyahut. Ia hanya menggeleng, menggeser kursinya dan kembali duduk. Setelah itu, ia menempatkan lengannya di ranjang, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam dengan pandangan lurus ke atas. Badannya terasa semakin dingin. Namun ia tak kesakitan sama sekali. Menikmati beku itu sebagaimana ia menikmati takdir. Rasa ingin terlelap dibarengi oleh kepingan ingatannya tentang masa lalu berangsur memenuhi pikirannya. Terbersit satu demi satu seperti sebuah adegan film yang menampilkan hidup yang telah ia jalani.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Damai dan rindu kian membuncah seiring dengan berlalunya waktu. Ia merasa matanya perlahan mulai berat dan menekan. Hingga di detik terakhir saat kelopak matanya terpejam, bayangan pertama yang muncul di benaknya ialah seorang gadis dengan helaian merah muda, sedang berdiri anggun di sebuah padang bunga yang luas, tertawa riang tepat di bawah pohon sakura, menyambut kedatangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam tidur panjangnya.

Ia tahu.

Ia tak akan sendiri lagi.

Janji mereka terpenuhi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mungkin bukan takdir kita untuk hidup bersama di dunia. Tapi aku akan menunggu. Sampai kapanpun itu. Tak peduli jika rambutku memutih dan kulitku berubah kelabu. Aku akan terus menunggu hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana kita dipertemukan kembali di surga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~OoO~**

 _Untuk seorang sahabat dan siapapun yang sedang berjuang di luar sana_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's note :

Saya gak tau ini bisa berasa feelnya atau gak. Saya ngetiknya sambil denger banyak lagu. Kayak the light – The Ark, angels (versi David archuletta), From Adam - Travis Garland, The Man Who Can't be Moved – The Script, Ichiban no Takaramono (Yui Vers. Ost. Angel Beat), Himawari no Yakusoku (Ost. Stand by me), etc...

Keadaan saya setelah ngetik fic sepanjang 71 halaman ms word adalah amsyong dan teler T_T. Tiga minggu lamanya buat ngerjain ini. Tapi seneng banget akhirnya selesai juga. Sengaja saya pengen ngerjain ini dulu karena khusus didedikasikan untuk salah satu sahabat saya yang hebat hatinya. Juga buat siapa saja yang sedang mengalami sesuatu. Semoga tetap semangat.

So, makasih buat yang sudah mau baca sampai akhir :)


End file.
